The Grand Disney Adventure
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: Self Insert Story Millie and Noxi are transported to a land of Disney, Chosen both with magic of two swords, they have to defeat the evil Chernabog, where the villains are working together to awaken their dark master. With the help of Mickey/his pals, other Heros and their mentor Yen Sid. It's up to the girls weather to save the Magical land, or be consumed by the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1: it's fun to do the impossible

Disney: The Grand Adventure

 **Chapter 1: It's kind of fun to do the Impossible.**

Her heart was raging against her chest as she kept screaming and falling from the sky trying to grab a hold of something panicking and freaking out that she might die of a heart attack. She looked to see she was getting more and more closer to the ground as she shielded herself from impacting to the ground. But then her body stopped as she carefully opened her eyes staring and seeing she has not touched the ground…. She looked around herself ever so slowly…. But then she fell on the ground with a oof as she groaned "ow." she spoke softly as she tried getting up… wait… where is Noxi?!

Not too long after she got up, she could hear distant screaming coming from above. When she looked up, she saw her friend approaching as her yelling became louder and Noxi landed with a loud thud, landing on Millie. "Ugh…"

Millie felt the impact as she groaned "GET OFF ME YOU TUB LARD!" she muffled under Noxi in pain.

"Oh!" Noxi gasped quickly as she rolled over off of her friend and held out her hand to her. "I'm so sorry!"

Millie groaned softly as she sat up slowly as she laid back on her back and looked up at the sky as she groaned softly "Where are we?" Millie asked still in pain.

Noxi then turned her head to examine their surroundings. "Well… by the looks of it… we're on some kind of… island? I have no clue. But this whole area looks trippy- AH!" She yelled as she walked to its edge and looked down. There was no sea of any kind, except green, mixed with orange light below, and purple in the sky. Looking at the sky, her gaze led her to a giant castle they landed in front of. Well, not castle, instead it's more like a tower. "What is this beautiful place… if anyone's here, we should ask what the hell's going on."

Millie sat up following Noxi arching her back a little as she looked seeing… "I think I'm dead…. I fell down the stairs and I am dead."

She sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, this is serious! If you were dead, you'd feel this." She said as she gave her a pinch on her arm.

"OOWWW." Millie yelled slapping Noxi's arm "YA GOBSHITE!"

# # #

Noxi and Millie headed towards the tower seeing that it was very tall, and looked a little gloomy too.

"You don't suppose they have an elevator here right?" Millie asked Noxi "Cause I don't want to climb stairs."

"Even if there are…" she started as she walked up the stairs to the front door. "We'd be getting a lot of exercise." She said. Then she pulled open the door. "Come on!"

Millie sighed as they walked in... the inside did not look like a tower at all… it looked like a inside of a royal castle… Millie and Noxi both were speechless.

"Whoa…" she mused as they looked around and, to their disappointment, there were stairs. "Ugh… damn it of course there'd be stairs, why wouldn't there be?"

Millie was looking around as she saw… pictures…. Wonderful painting and to see they are two girls, one with yellow bright hair and the other black dark hair. She was staring at it showing that the two girls were fighting in the painting and between them in the distance was a mountain with a demon on top? Millie cocked her head at it not sure what it is.

"Weird, they look alike…" Noxi said as they continued to walk. "Whoever lives here must be a really good artist."

Millie nodded walking away from the painting as she followed Noxi… Millie turned and something REALLY caught her eye. She gasped softly and quickly went towards two glass cupboards…. There were two lil daggers in them, One was blue, and one was white.

"Oh my goodness these are so cool." Millie said.

What Millie also noticed at the end of the handles of the daggers… there was a shape that looked like three circles joined together… hmm wonder why.

Then Noxi turned her attention to Millie and looked at the daggers. "Wait, Millie I don't think we should be touching those."

"I'm not gonna touch them, I'm just looking at them." she said as she leaned closer as her breath was fogging the glass "aren't they pretty?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, they are…" she said as she walked over to take a closer look.

All sudden the Daggers were glowing once Noxi came near. The both girls stood back a little "w-whoa." Millie said.

The girl blinked and stood back as well. "What the hell? That's trippy…"

"Did you do anything?" Millie asked looking at Noxi.

Noxi shrugged. "I don't even know what I did. But that's impossible, how could it be doing that?"

All sudden there were noises coming from the stairs, it sounded like someone was scolding or yelling while the other voice was begging or something to that effect. Millie grabbed Noxi as she pulled her behind a curtain covering their feet. Millie took the Left curtain while Noxi took the right curtain.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MICKEY NO!" a voice boomed, it sounded old and wise but very cranky nonetheless.

"But master please, let me wield the hat just once I-"

The Wizard shushed his apprentice as he looked to the glass containment… the daggers were glowing "it can't be…" he went over to them quickly.

Mickey looked up in bewilderment as he saw his master's amazement. "What's wrong, Master Yen Sid?"

"It can't be." he breathed… "I thought the owners to the daggers are dead." He said stroking his beard slowly. He opened the containment and held them both "They must be near." he gave the white one to Mickey "Go search around this room, someone must be linked to them."

Mickey held the dagger in his hand as he whipped his head around, taking caution as they looked around.

Noxi looked at Millie. "We need to leave! If those daggers glow when I'm near, they'll find us!" She whispered to Millie.

Millie nodded, she was about to follow her friend but Millie's curtain opened as she gasped turning seeing the old Wizard hold the dagger that was blue glow brighter as the old man's eyes widen a little "You?"

"GOTTOGOBYE!" Millie grabbed Noxi's wrist hard dragging her to run.

The Wizard quickly swiped his hand towards the doors closing them and locking them.

Mickey stared in surprise. "How did they get in here?" He asked.

Noxi looked back to to them in fear. "Hey, w-we didn't mean to come in here, we thought this place was empty!"

Millie looked back and forth to find an exit but she had her back against the wall of the door.

"You two?" The Wizard spoke "Where did you come from?" he asked as his face glared down at the two young women.

"See… that's the thing, sir, we have no idea how we got here." Noxi answered. "We sort of fell out of the sky just outside."

"This door was locked. No one should be in here unless you both have Magic." The Wizard spoke angrily as Millie flinched a little. "Only magic can open these door or unless with my permission."

Mickey looked at them.

"That's physically impossible, sir, neither of us have magic." Noxi answered.

"Then if you don't have magic, how come these daggers glowed with you two?" Mickey asked in curiosity.

"Silence, Mickey." The Wizard said not looking at his little helper glaring at both girls still as he grabbed the Dagger from Mickey's hand and then grabbed Noxi's wrist making her grasp the dagger… but then she held it, the dagger grew bigger and bigger… into a sword.

Millie's eyes widen as she could not believe what she was seeing… it was magic… REAL MAGIC!? "N-Noxi." Millie whispered.

Noxi's eyes widened in shock. "How in the world…?"

The Wizard did the same with Millie and the blue dagger became a sword as well as she could not believe her own eyes… she dropped it afraid it was going to come to life but it stopped glowing and it turned small again…

Noxi looked at Millie, then back to Yen Sid. "What is happening?" She asked. "What are we doing here?"

"It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do." Yen Sid spoke.

# # #

"Mickey, bring food to our Saviors!" Yen Sid Demanded his apprentice.

Millie looked at Noxi and mouthed "saviors?" to her in silence making a face only confusion would understand.

Noxi glanced back at her and shrugged in confusion. Mickey bowed his head. "Yes, Master Yen Sid." He said and fled the room like a mouse would when scampering.

"Please, ladies." he spoke as he then made a table and chair appear "Have a seat." he spoke as a floating tea pot appeared pouring tea…

Millie looked at Noxi as she carefully sat down on the chair.

Noxi then sat down in a chair next to her. "So, if you don't mind us asking, who are you?"

"I am Yen Sid, your teacher now." He said sitting down himself across from the two girls. He set the daggers on the table in front of them "As you can see, these… are very powerful weapons."

"I think we go that down stairs." Millie spoke to Yen Sid.

"And just what are those weapons? Where did they come from?" Noxi asked.

"These are swords, they were made from important magic a long time to defeat a darkness." Yen Sid explained as he grabbed a scroll showing a picture of a Dark looking Demon on a mountain "Chernabog."

"That… that thing was on the painting down stairs." Millie said.

"Indeed yes." Yen Sid said "And those two girls on that painting were Savoirs before you were here… and it seems fate has chosen both of you." He spoke hiding his hands in his sleeves.

"But why us? We have no fighting experience whatsoever." Noxi said.

"It's not always the experience… it's the heart." Yen Sid spoke "The Dagger will also channel your inner strength so the experience comes with it."

"But how? What are we even fighting?" Noxi asked. Then Mickey came back with a tray of food. "Who were those two in the painting?"

"Leah and Melissa." Yen Sid answered "But now they disappeared after the battle of course."

Millie looked at the little… mouse who brought in the tray of food, he was small and he was pretty cute.

"Is is possible that they've been found?" Noxi asked.

"Alas… no." Yin Sid spoke to Noxi as he sipped his tea "We all given the thought that… they have fallen during battle…"

Millie furrowed her brow… "so… they did destroyed this darkness… right?" Millie asked.

"Not entirely no, but he is weakened, he can't be conjured unless someone brought some dark magic and learned to resurrect his powers." Yin Sid explained.

"Well... is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Noxi asked nervously before she took a bite of her snack, which was a little cookie.

"Both." He answered her.

"That does not make me feel any better." Millie spoke slouching back onto her chair a little.

"But it is fine for now, he's been asleep for four hundred years… and let's keep it that way." Yen Sid said sipping the last of his tea.

Noxi took another sip of tea. "But I still don't get it. Why would these blades choose _us_?" She asked as she pointed to herself and Millie.

"You have one magic he does not have… imagination." he spoke.

"Imagination that's _THAT_ powerful?" She asked, and Mickey nods. "Absolutely! Wh-Why, imagination and heart is one of our most powerful weapon to have." Mickey spoke up, but silenced immediately.

Yen Sid glared a little at Mickey for interrupting him. Then he looked back at the girls "And these daggers chose you for that."

Millie looked at Noxi then at Yen Sid "You must be mistaken um… Yen Sid but… we are not warriors."

"No you are not… you're about to be though." He said as he grabbed a big book out of nowhere and plopped it onto the table making the tea set jump as if it had legs and landed on their feet. HE opened the dusty old book looking into the written pages as his fingered followed the lines… he then grabbed a blue pointy hat with stars on them as he then waved his hands around the pages as the words glowed blue. He started speaking an Incantation as the words started to float up from the book as if the Alphabet soup spilled from its bowl. The Words looks like they were going to form something, a picture of some sort… but before it could happen, the ground shook making it seem like an Earthquake.

The girls seemed uneasy as Noxi held onto her chair. What was he even doing? "U-Uh, sir? Is this normal?"

Yen Sid stopped as the words went back into the book as he looked out the window… his eyes widen in shock seeing the mountain was moving and shaking…. "No." he breathed He went towards his window quickly "How can this be!?" he asked.

Millie fell over her chair as the shaking got more worse and the books were falling off from their stacks shelves.

Noxi and Mickey got up to grab as many books as they could from falling. "What is happening?!" Noxi yelled.

"Everyone under the table NOW!" Yen Sid spoke as he grabbed Millie to get under the table, he also grabbed Mickey as well.

Noxi hurried over and got under the table quickly, staying close to Millie.

Everything stopped shaking as it was now silent, Yen Sid held Mickey close to him looking around as he came out still holding his helper… he gently set him down as he looked at the two girls… "We have work to do." he said

Noxi then poked her head out from under the desk. "Whoa, whoa, whoa HOLD ON." She hissed as she crawled from under the desk and stood up. "What just happened?! Where did that even come from?"

"Chernabog, the Demon has awaken… who dare…. It's impossible." he spoke as he paced back and forth "I sealed him with a spell but who would break it?"

Millie looked at him as her eyes followed his pacing "Wait, wait so… I thought you said he was weakened?" she asked.

"He has… but someone is bringing back his power… I fear fate brought you in dire need." Yen Sid spoke looking at the two girls.

The two girls looked at each other. "Uh… with, all due respect, Yen Sid, were not fighters. We've never even face a demon that large." She said then glanced to Mickey then Millie. "But… if fate brought us here for a reason, then… what's the point of not trusting it?" She asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"Wait Wait." Millie said looking at Noxi "Your going with this?! You're OKAY WITH THIS!?" she asked.

"I'm NOT okay with this!" She said to her. "But who else is gonna do it?"

"Not me that's for sure." Millie said "I don't know who I am fighting for or if it's even worth it to fight for."

"Millie, come on…" Noxi said. "We had no idea how we got here, and I sure as hell know that we have no way out of it. Would you rather be swallowed in darkness or be alive with your friend to stop it?"

"I don't know you tell me! I think we will both Die in BOTH SITUATIONS!" She cried out.

Noxi furrowed her brows and glanced to the ground. "... we may not survive but who knows if there are other worlds out there besides this one, facing darkness as we speak?"

"Nope, nope, this is crazy." Millie said.

Yen Sid frowned getting tired of their arguing he looked at Mickey "And you thought this job was easy." he said looking at him.

Mickey nods in agreement and glanced back at them.

"Millie. If you don't want to do this, then you can go back home and wait for me. I'll do this on my own. But… who knows if it's not just this world, but everything else? We won't be able to live normal lives again if we don't attack this now." She said. "Now I want to help, and I'm sure you want to, too. But I can't do it alone."

Millie furrowed her brow as she looked at Yen Sid and Mickey, then she glanced back at Noxi… she looked at the figures back and forth… she was nervous… and was not sure what to think of this…

"... I d-don't know." Millie said softly frightened.

Then Noxi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Millie… I understand that you're scared. And believe me, I am too."

"You don't look like it." Millie said

"Think over night then." Yen Sid said as he looked at the two girls… "I am sure you will figure this out."

Millie sighed as she rubbed her face and walked past them to the door walking down stairs.

Noxi looked to her, watching her leave.

Yen Sid sighed softly as he looked at Noxi as he came to her and gave her the White dagger "This is yours." he said to her softly.

She turned to the wizard and took the dagger in her hands. "I really hope I know what I'm doing…" she said quietly.

"Don't worry… I am sure you won't… she will change her mind… I can see your friendship is more important than her life." He said.

# # #

"It is done." a soft Dark Female voice spoke as she set her hand on the large round dark table as she looked at the others around her… her green hand tracing the carvings on the stone table.

"Our master has awakened… now all we need it time to find what we need to set him free from his Prison." She then showed her face seeing she had green skin with yellow piercing eyes like a cat, she wore a headset that was of horns and she held a scepter with a green glowing orb, her Raven perched onto her staff as she gently stroked her bird.

"Why don't we just take those two brats down while we still have a chance?" A male scurvy voice said.

"Patience, you fool." Another said, one that was holding a scepter, like the green woman's, except his had the head of a cobra. "Chernabog would need time to awaken, to eliminate those two now would be too easy. Although it is a suggestion."

"Who cares, it will make our job easier." a Woman spoke that was deep and sinister her long tentacles spread across the table "Those children won't know what hit them."

The woman with the green skin glared at the other woman with the tentacles "They are the only key to bring the master to life fool, hold your tongue." she spoke as the Raven smirked at the other her mistress was talking too.

"What shall our next move be then?" a soft Death like voice spoke, his bony like fingers laced together staring at the woman with the Raven "Yen Sid has probably told them about us already."

"We wait. We send a few, no, an _army_ to keep them busy." a scratchy voice spoke.

But the voice was hit by a scepter as he cried out.

"Idiot," She spoke "We will not waste a army on petty children." The Raven hid his face snickering under his wings. "We must find out the first ingredient… " she spoke softly.

"What is this, some bakery? What first ingredient would we need?" another voice said having a Falcon onto his shoulder.

Her eyes flashed at as anger coursed her veins "Do. Not. Test. Me." she hissed menacingly "if you must know it's a magic item in the world, each world has one to keep the world balanced… if it's destroyed, then the world is swallowed in darkness." she spoke.

"I see where you're getting at." The woman with tentacles said as she chuckled. "Perfect."

"Each world holds a special jewel in places that are hidden… we must find them… and if not, then we shall have problems won't we?" she asked.

"Hey, babe, no jewels, no problem." A smooth voice spoke as he wrapped an arm around her as she cringed at him "Will find them then bada-bing, bada-boom, darkness takes over." he said with a smile.

She glared at him and bopped him in the head hard with her staff "Hands off Hades," she spoke to him.

Some of the people chuckled at his foolishness.

"Now the world that has a Beacon is calling to us now." she said "Far away in England in the forest where Thieves are among the tree's." She spoke "The first Jewel is there." she said as she showed what it looked like through magic seeing it was in the shape of a heart but it was green like an Emerald. "The life source of that land." she spoke.

"Ooh, that should be easy." One voice said, his voice sounding a bit British. "I shall start looking immediately."

"You realize this is a delicate task." She spoke looking at him as the Raven glared at him.

He nods, waving his hand. "Yes, yes I know. I'll be sure to find it, and destroy it." He said. "Though, must we really destroy them? It does look flashy."

"Idiot, we don't destroy it, we put them in a case," she showed it as she opened it showing their were empty shapes of hearts "They will go in here… once in, the world will be ensued by chaos… if they get it first… it's on you…" she spoke.

He gulps. "Then I shall keep it from them at all costs."

She then smiled… but it was not welcoming and warm at all "good." she said "now off you go then~" she said shooing him away.

He nods and leaves immediately.

"You sure he can get it… he's not very bright."

"He may be a fool, but he won't fail. He values treasure more than lives."

Some of them chuckled finding the sentence funny.

Maleficent waved her crystal ball for a moment to get a glimpse of the children… to be expected they are confused and not from this world… she smirked a little, this will be easy sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2: Part of Robin Hoods Merry Men

**Chapter 2: Part of Robin Hoods Merry Men**

Noxi was in one of the rooms that Yen Sid let her and Millie stay in for the night. She couldn't sleep. She sat up and looked at the blade which was resting against the wall next to the bed. "... I don't understand… what makes us so special…" she paused as she reached over and picked it up. "That it would choose us?" She asked herself.

Millie had a hard time sleeping herself… staring at the ceiling she was really not sure why she was here… with Noxi in this world… she turned to her side trying to fall back asleep.

# # #

"What am I going to do Mickey?" Yen Sid asked softly sitting at his desk looking over his spell book.

Mickey looked up at him. "Oh… I… I don't understand, Master."

"... They will be lost… and I send them to their wandering…." he sighed "I would do this but… my magic is not strong enough to defeat this darkness."

The mouse furrowed his brows a little in worry. "I understand… I'm sure they'll come around. I-I mean, with Chernabog awakening, those blades chose them for a reason."

"... Mickey…. I would not ask this to anybody… but you my apprentice…. You must do a task for me." he said looking down at the small mouse.

He nods. "Of course, anything. I will do it." He said it with a spark of hope mixed with confidence.

"You must go with those young women." He said to Mickey.

The mouse looked flabbergasted. "M-Me? Are you sure? But what about you? Will you be alright here alone?" He asked.

"It's time for me to pass you with a final test, you know these lands like the back of my hand." he said to him "all those times I been rough on you was to make you stronger… you are ready… I suppose." he said on the last part.

Mickey felt a tremendous honor and he kneeled. "It will be my honor, Master Yen Sid." He said. "I promise, I will not fail you, or any of the world's. Or the girls."

He smiled a little… "good." he spoke "Get ready for tomorrow and get some rest…. I'll see you in the morning then."

He gets up and nods. "Goodnight, sir." He said and then turned to leave.

# # #

Millie was asleep as the sun rose ever so slowly. The sun rays hitting her back as she felt peaceful and was hoping this was all a dream when she woke up.

As soon as she woke up, she didn't recognize her surroundings and she saw the rising sun.

She looked around…. Dammit it was not a dream… she sighed as she looked out the window seeing there was a village in the distance as she looked out seeing there was a village in the distance as she watched the small smoke coming from their chimneys.

Noxi woke up and she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she glanced outside. "Man… haven't slept like that in months…" she mumbled.

There was soft twittering out Noxi's window.

She looked to the window and crawled over to the windowsill.

There were a couple of colorful birds looking at her with sweet little black round eyes blinking at her.

She chuckled a little, smiling. "Hi…" she said softly as she cautiously reached her finger out to them for one of them to perch on.

A small little blue bird perched on her finger and twittered is adorable sweet song.

"Usually birds would fly away when I try to be nice to them…" she said as she used her other finger to pet it gently.

The bird leaned into her stroking as it ruffled its feathers happily.

She smiled widely while her cheeks were blushed a little. "You're a cute little bird… I have a sudden urge to name you now."

He looked at her and cocked it's head to the side.

"How about… Sapphy?" She asked.

The bird cringed at her for a moment.

"How about Blu?" She asked.

The Bird did not liked to be named at all it just snorted at her and then flew away from her into the sun.

"Okay, maybe it was ridiculous." She muttered to herself. Then she crawled away from the window and got off the bed, almost falling over. "Oh f-!" She said and she used the wall as support. "Hate it when that happens…" then she stretched out and looked to the white sword. "..." then she sighed and walked past it, walking out her door and walked to her friend's room. She knocked on her door gently.

Millie groaned as she went to the door and opened it slowly "yeah?" she asked softly.

"Hey… you sleep okay?" Noxi asked.

"Yeah kinda," Millie said softly.

"Yeah?" She asked. "So… did you think it over?"

Millie paused….. "Not really." she said softly.

"I have." Noxi answered. "I'm staying."

"Figures," Millie said softly "I don't think I can go… I'm sorry."

Noxi looked at her. Then she sighed. "Alright… if that's your wish, then I don't blame you. I don't mind going alone. But I promise, once this is over, I'll come back."

There was a knock on the door as Yen Sid walked in with Mickey by his side.

Both girls turned to look at him. "Good morning."

"Have you both made a decision?" Yen Sid asked them both having his hands hid in his sleeves putting them together.

Noxi nods. "I'll do it." She answered. "That's my final decision."

Yen Sid nodded and looked at Millie… she looked at him furrowing her brow as she looked to the side… seeing that her answer was a no "I understand." he said "Noxi is it?" he asked her "I am having Mickey go with you, he will know where to take you to your first journey… come with me." he said to Noxi.

She nods and then glanced to Millie before hugging her.

Millie paused… but she hugged her back… she really felt guilty but… Millie was afraid… she could not do it…

She tested up a little and then pulled away, drying her eyes quickly and cleared her throat. "So… see ya when I see ya?"

Millie nodded not saying anything but a look of sadness and worry etched onto her face.

Then she nodded and turned to follow Yen Sid. Mickey followed behind but glanced back to Millie in worry and concern. Then he walked to her. "Millie, right? Don't worry. I promise I will bring her back." He said with a reassuring smile.

Millie looked at him… she furrowed her brow with a sad small smile "please do bring her back alive and in one piece." she said softly.

The mouse nods and bowed his head. "I promise." He smiled and then followed quickly after Noxi and his master.

# # #

"There are ancient Crystals in each of the lands you will visit." Yen Sid said "They are the ones that protect the land… but they also help bring the great Chernabog back from his prison… their magic can be polluted to darkness." Yen Sid explained "they will be all shaped as hearts, and you will be looking for this one." he then showed a picture of a heart crystal that was dark green "You shall find it in a land of England, there will be others to help you along the way, some good friends." he explained.

She nods. "Okay, so these crystals… what do I do with them after I find them?" She asked.

He opened a box showing the empty heart shaped spots "in here they will be protected, they will be hidden though, so you must search." he said to her.

"So I just collect them?" She asked. "Or just put them in these cases?"

"Both." he said handing the book to her and the case to Mickey "Please be careful, I fear you are not the only one's looking for them."

"Were not?" Then she looked at Mickey. "Well, who else is looking for them?"

"Followers of Chernabog will be looking for them, like I said, the gems can be easily corrupted by black magic." Yen Sid answered.

"Oh… okay. But, wait a minute I still don't have fighting skills." She said.

"Your sword… the dagger will help you…. Trust me it will." Yen Sid in a irritated voice.

She sees this and nods quickly. "I understand."

"Good." he said and handed Mickey the Amulet "This necklace will take you anywhere you think of, Mickey's know's the place, just hold his hand, and don't. Let. Go." Yen Sid said.

She looks at Mickey and nods. "I won't let go."

"You know the words Mickey…. Right?" he crossed his arms hopefully he studied the words.

Mickey thought in confusion for a second. Then he remembers and nods. "Oh, yes!" Then he looked up to Noxi. "Ready?" He asked.

Noxi began to think about Millie. Then she nods.

"Good luck on your Journey, the both of you." He said.

They both bow quickly and Mickey began to recite the words, Noxi grabbing onto his hand.

They then all sudden were gone with a huge flash… and that was it… Yen Sid sighed "bless your souls, travelers." he spoke.

# # #

They were at it again, Little John and Robin Hood just not only stole from Prince John but they got the motherload and they were sure going to help the poor with their taxes.

The two were on the run, however they helped in every way they could, even when the sheriff of Nottingham usually comes around to take taxes.

"Boy did we just hit the motherload." Little John said as he undid the woman's shirt he was wearing having mounds of gold come out of his chest.

Robin Hood chuckled as he took off the wig and bandana from over his head and the robe he finagled off Prince John. "Yes, indeed my friend. And we put on a delightful show."

"Right you are, old pal." he said smiling and laughing gathering the gold in a bag.

"We got a lot of work to do with this gold to hand out." Little John said.

Robin nods. "I'll take care of it, Johnny ol boy. You can head back while I sneak around old Bushel Britches." He snickered from the nickname they gave the sheriff.

Little John laughed with Robin but then there was a flash of light as they both shielded their eyes and look to see that two strangers appeared right in front of them.

Noxi was a little dazed from the travel but when she opened her eyes, she looked around and saw that they weren't at the tower anymore. She looked down to Mickey. "Mick? We're here…" she said and then let go. "Is this England?" She asked him.

"Oooh boy we got a problem Robin." Little John said.

Robin glanced up at him. "Hang about, I don't think they could be a problem. They look friendly, but magic as well…"

Noxi then looked to them quickly. "Oh… uh, hi." She greeted and waved nervously.

Little John looked at them both… "Who's the hairless mole and the mouse?" he asked Robin a little bit confused… he looked at Noxi and he thought she looked… weird…

"I- I am not a hairless mole, I am a human. And this mouse, is my friend, Mickey. My name is Noxi." She introduce them to each other.

Robin stepped closer to take a look at them. "And, just what kind of sorcerer are you?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, gosh, we're not here to bring harm." Mickey said. "Were more like… explorers." She tried to explain.

Little John looked at Noxi and Mickey then at Robin raising a brow.

"Well, to put it short, we're not from here, but we are good people, like you two." She said. "I promise."

"So what are you really doing here then?" Little John asked crossing his arms at them.

"We're on a mission to save not just this world, but all of them." Mickey explained. "We're here to find a crystal that's in the shape of a heart. An emerald, I think that's what he said it was." Noxi said and looked to Mickey and he nods. "And if in the wrong hands, there will be chaos." Noxi said.

"Chaos you say? Well we don't want that kind of trouble here in Nottingham. We don't know about any emerald, but, if it means helping people, then my dear accomplice and I will gladly help you." Robin said.

Noxi blinked. "Wait, you will?"

"Well the boss says so." Little John said "and beside's…. Is this jewel worth something here?" he asked.

Mickey nods. "It's worth the lives of everybody. Which is why it has to be protected." Mickey said.

"So we better start looking." Noxi said. Where would they find an emerald heart? "well I doubt you'll be able to find it here in Sherwood Forest." Robin said. "And if we'll help you, you'll have to fit in. I don't think I've seen anyone with those kinds of clothes here." Robin said, gesturing to her clothes.

Little John laughed a little "yeah what are they sac potato pants?" he asked smiling.

"What?" Noxi asked then looked down at her clothes. "Well, what do you suggest I wear?"

"Cloths a woman should wear." Little John threw a dress to her that was a little stinky and ranked that could linger on someone's nose.

She caught it and wrinkled her nose a bit. "Eugh… alright…"

"So uh… you gonna tell us how you got here?" Little John asked the two strangers.

Noxi then went behind a couple bushes to change and Mickey was left to explain.

"Sooooo, that's it?" Little John asked "Boy, sounds like a fairy tale to me." he crossed his arms looking at the mouse.

"No, I can assure you that it's true." He said and Noxi stepped out and she put her hair up in a ponytail. "Hey, Mickey, where should I put my sword?" She asked.

"You know it can become smaller." Mickey said "Just think and concentrate." he said to her.

"Right, right…" then she begins to concentrate as it glows and slowly shrunk back into its dagger form.

Little John rubbed his eyes in awe… "and you said you aren't sorcerers." he said crossing his arms looking at Noxi in suspicion.

"Were not." Noxi said. "I'm a fighter in training." She said.

"But I say, what a light show." Robin said with a grin.

"But what about your face? Sheriff will spot you out like a needle in a haystack." Little John said.

"Well what do you suggest I do? Put makeup on to make me look like an animal?" Noxi asked.

Mickey blinked… "That maybe might work."

Little John looked at the mouse "We might have to put a little disguise on you." he explained "could always make you wear a muzzle."

"A muzzle? Oh no way, nuh-uh!" She said. "Noxi, come on. If we're going to find that emerald, we have to do this." Mickey said. "Think of Millie."

Noxi scrunched her brows a bit. "Alright. I'll do it." She said.

Robin picked up two leaves and stuck them in her hair. "There, you're starting to look like an animal." He said, mentioning the leaves as they looked like ears.

Little John Snickered a little at Robins handy work "Hey lookin good kid." he teased crossing his arms smirking a little.

Noxi then knelt down to Mickey. "Hold still, please." He said and he picked up a bit of mud with his finger and drew a nose, over her nose. "Getting closer! You just need a tail."

"What on earth am I gonna use as a tail?" She asked.

"Some Rope." He handed her the black rope to make her look like a cat.

"Hm… its not much, but it should work." Mickey said.

Little John tied the rope around her waist tight "There that should work." he said patting her head.

She gasped a little. "Jeez did you have to go about it that tight?"

"It has to look like it's real." he said shrugging "sorry."

She huffed and tried to keep her breathing steady. "So, shall we go already?" She asked.

"Hang about, I feel like we're still missing something… women don't usually carry weapons but I like your style." Robin said.

Noxi crossed her arms. "Oh can we just go?" She asked.

Little John started to like her guts as he smiled a little "You know what kids, I might like your guts, so far." he said smiling.

"Excuse me, I'm not a child." Noxi said.

"Noxi, let's go! We have to make haste, we can't let that emerald fall into the wrong hands." Mickey said.

# # #

It had been hours ago since Noxi and Mickey were gone and Millie was left behind in the castle with Yen Sid… but something happened that changed her mind really… something that made her want to go after Noxi and help it… if it weren't for Yen Sid and his words, she would have not went after her.

She took the portal where Noxi went in and appeared in the middle of the woods with nothing going on but just the twittered of the birds, she looked around hiding her dagger/sword in her pouch not knowing who the enemy was going to be, or what, Millie was not sure where she was anyways. "I should have waited until they came back." she said to herself.

Not too far off, she could hear soft guitar music playing, along with whistling.

Millie heard it as she looked around and had to look where it was coming from… huh the hell? She decided to check out to see if the stranger was willing to help, she goes around the corner "E-Excuse me sir?" she asked as she finally found the figure "Could you tell me-" she paused and there was a sight to behold oh yes… and she was petrified.

The person she saw, more likely a chicken who walked like a man and talked like a man, turned his head and looked at her, stopping his music playing for a second.

Millie's eyes were wider than dinner plates as she just stood there with her mouth open wide as she looked like she stopped breathing… "oh my shit I just died…." she spoke softly.

The rooster tilted his head in confusion. "Uh… you alright, miss?"

Millie blinked freaking out "wh- wha… you can TALK!" she squeaked out.

"Well of course I can talk. Are you okay? You look horrified."

Millie was not sure how to deal with this… she cleared her throat as she rubbed her face and moved her hair out of her face "okay, okay uuuuuh," she looked at him as she coughed "I-I'm fine I uh… sorry new to this place uhhh, c-could you tell me where I am?" she asked.

"Well right now lil lady, you're in Sherwood Forest. Just outside the forest is the town of Nottingham." He said. "My name is Alan-a-Dale. An early folk singer."

"... wait a minute wait wait…." Millie blinked "am I in the country of England?"

"That you are." He said with a smile then walked closer, guitar in his arms. "Well it's obvious that you ain't from 'round here."

Millie cleared her throat "yeah uh you're right about that," she said "listen, I am… looking for two people um, a person like me, but she got wild brown curly hair and glasses, and a little mouse about this tall." she said showing how big Mickey is "you probably have not… seen them but… have you?"

The rooster had a look of thought as he began to think if he did see the two she described. "Well miss, far as I can gather, I think your friends are either in this forest, or on their way to town." Alan explained.

"Right." she said "um… which way is the nearest town?" she asked him

"I can lead ya there if you'd like, but you'd be found out easily just from your getup. You'll need some kind of disguise." He said, running a finger over his chin.

"Oh I think I got something." she grabbed two of her hair ties as she made her hair split in two and tied them both on both side of her head to make it look like long ears as if she was a bunny, she then grabbed a pen she had in her pocket for some strange reason and made a nose on her nose like a bunny, and made whiskers and put the pen away "Looks believable?"

"Hm, almost. You just need a new outfit." He said.

"Unless you know the closet Thrift shop, I got nothing." she said

"I don't know about a thrift shop, but let's see if Friar Tuck's got a spare robe for you." He said as he began walking down the path.

Millie paused "wait did you say… Friar Tuck?" she asked… "wait a minute are you fucking kidding me! THIS IS ROBIN'S HOODS LAND!"

He looked at her in surprise. "We'll never have I heard those words, but this ain't Robin's land. The Sherwood Forest may be his and Little John's hideout, but this land is King Richard's. Sadly he's away on a crusade."

Millie blinked "oh uh uh um *ahem* I apologize with my words Alan I uh… I didn't think I would be in the land where Robin and Little John are around here, which is good I am glad, but… who has taken over the kingdom if his majesty has left for a crusade?"

"That would be his brother, Prince John." He said with a frown. "Ever since the king left, it's been tax-tastrophe here. Thankfully for Robin and Lil John, they rob the rich to feed the poor."

Millie furrowed her brow a little when she heard about the Tax thing, she then smiled a little hearing about Robins deeds on helping the poor "That sounds a lot like Robin." she said smiling.

"Sure is indeed." He said and smiled. "What's your name?"

Millie thought about this… he told her everything so there was nothing about this wrong right? "My name is Millie, and… well I am kinda on a mission." she said.

"A mission? Sounds like a crusade to me. And finding your friend is part of it?"

"Bingo." she said as they walked towards a town seeing it looks so… run down… she furrowed her brow "oh my goodness."

"Yeah, it's a sad sight… whoever couldn't pay taxes was arrested. It ain't their fault, Prince John collects just too much."

Millie felt so horrible… she walked into the town carefully looking around as she saw a couple of beggars as she saw that they had cups with nothing… Millie noticed they must be starving, she grabbed a long loaf of bread and split it in half, she had plenty of food and this will do "Here, you both need it more than I do."

The two beggars took them as they smiled "Bless you child." the old woman like owl thanked her.

Millie hated seeing this, and this was just too much… she walked back with Alan "This just breaks my heart." she spoke.

Alan sighed. "Yep, that's how it goes here. Because of the sheriff he's had going around collecting, the people are near starvin' to death." He said.

Millie furrowed her brow "I'm willing to stay a little longer to help and fix this injustice problem… but I need to find my friends first." she said looking at Alan. "I mean, you don't have to help me, you've been a great help leading me to this village."

"It's no trouble. You need to find Friar Tuck if you wanna find your friend. He should be on his way to Otto's now." He said as he pointed down the street.

"Good then-" All of a sudden there was whistling and humming down the street, seeing there was a figure down the road a little far.

"Oh boy, speaking of trouble… here comes the 'honorable' Sheriff of Nottingham. You better find Tuck quickly. And you gotta keep clear of the sheriff." Alan warned her.

"Got it, thanks," she said "If I find you again, I owe you one." she said as she then started to dart away and find a place to hide so this guy can pass and she can go look around and find Friar Tuck.

The sheriff continued to walk down the street and looked to see Friar Tuck leaving a house. "Well, looked there. Friar Tuck, the old do-gooder. He's out doing good again..." He said to himself as he watched him, then decided to follow him.

Millie's eyes widen as she heard his name and took a peek and saw that he was following the one person she needed to see. She then decided to follow the sheriff as well quietly though without being spotted.

When Friar Tuck stopped at a house, he quickly looked around to make sure no one, especially the sheriff, saw him. He hurried inside.

As the Friar slipped inside, a poor ol dog was working on his blacksmithing with a poor cast on his leg trying to keep himself up on crutches, it was a sad sight to see though.

"Otto!" Friar Tuck whispered. The dog looked at him and smiled. "Oh, good morning, Friar Tuck!" He said before Tuck shushed him. "Shh! Here, from Robin Hood." He said quietly as he gave him a small bag of coins that Robin Hood took from Prince John. "Ah, God bless Robin Hood." Otto said as he took the bag.

Millie followed the Sheriff without a peep, as she watched him walk towards the house and knock on it putting his ear against the door listening for something. Millie squinted her eyes a little… what was that ol fat fart doing anyways?

"It's the sheriff!" Tuck whispered. "Hide it, quickly!"

"Here I come READY OR NOT!" the Sheriff called out as he opened the door "Greetings from your friendly neighborhood Tax Collector." he said rubbing his hands together with a friendly smile.

Millie on the other hand sneaked towards the other side of the home as she squished through the alley way and watched the whole thing play out being quiet and all.

"Oh, take it easy on me, sheriff." Otto said as he tried to support himself on his crutch. "Wh-What with this busted leg and all, I'm way behind on me work." He said.

"I know Otto." The Sheriff spoke like he knew how hard it was "but you're way behind with your taxes."

Millie Cringed so hard her face almost folded in half "Fucker." Milie breathed softly.

"Oh, have a heart, sheriff." Friar Tuck said as he walked to a chair and brought it over. "Can't you see he's laid up? Cmon, Otto, you better sit down." Friar Tuck said and Otto walked carefully, where a soft clank could be heard from each step coming from his cast.

The Sheriff took note of that, smirking that wolf smile and came over while the old hound dog sat down "Here let me help you Otto, upsy daisy." he spoke lifting his broken leg up a little too high.

Millie's eyes widen covering her mouth just watching this take play, if she wasn't so carefully, she would break her cover but she had to make sure not to be rash and blow her cover.

As the Sheriff lifted his leg up, a pile of coins fell into the Sheriff's hand "BINGO." he said smirking and snickering "What they won't think of next time." he said as he then started to bash onto the cast as Millie could hear the dogs howl in pain as Millie's fuse was ready to burst if this kept going on! Until finally the last coin came out into the Sheriff's hand.

"It hurts don't it Otto?" The Sheriff asked "Prince John says if Taxes should hurt."

"Now see here, you- You flint-hearted-" Friar Tuck argued as he was about to intervene. "Now now now Friar no need to be preachy. It ain't Sunday, Yknow." The sheriff said as he left the house.

Millie growled under her breath cracking her knuckles "oh wait till I deal with you soon Mr. High and mighty." she spoke as she then saw the distraught on those two's face's. She waited until the Sheriff left… she then went to the door and knocked.

Tuck walked to the door and peeked out carefully. "Oh!"

"Uh Hello, I'm sorry, if I am bothering you but… I came to help…" Millie said quickly getting inside the home.

"Well, you certainly are welcome here. You're lucky the sheriff didn't see you. What exactly are you, if you don't mind me asking." Friar Tuck said.

Millie chuckled and covered her smile as she took a breath and composed herself "um, Human, but you can call me a Rabbit for now." she said mentioning her fake long ears that her hair was disguising her as "Your Friar Tuck right?" she asked… dumb to ask too.

"I see. And yes, I am. What brings you to Nottingham?" He asked.

"It's a long story, but I do need your help though," she said as she pulled something out of her bag, more food. She came over to Otto and handed it to him "Here, I don't know if this is much but, I ought pave That fat good for nothing law man against a castle wall on what he did to you." she said

Otto gladly took it and smiled gratefully. "Bless you, missy."

Millie smiled "Anytime." She looked at Friar Tuck "I heard that you could help me find my friends as well… or at least that's what Alan said." she said.

"Ah good Alan." He said. "So there's more of you? I'd be happy to help you find your friend."

"I don't know where to start but… if I knew my friend, and this land is of Robin hood, she must of came across Robin at some point." she said.

"Possibly. If she wasn't found by prince John or the Sheriff already. But don't worry. We can go and see Robin and Little John. I know where they usually stay." He said.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much." Millie said cupping her hands together almost in a prayer way "Also uh… I hope it's not too much but…Do you have a disguise I can wear?"

"I'm sure there's an extra pair of clothes. Robin Hood has a few." He said then looked to Otto. "Have a good day, Otto." He said.

"Please take it easy Otto, or at least try to." she said with a soft smile.

# # #

"So you and your friends are on a crusade as well?" Friar Tuck asked after she told him all that happened.

"You could say that, but we almost don't have a choice in this." Millie said "It's like we were some kind of chosen one."

"I see. Then those blades must've chosen you for a reason." Tuck said. "Then I will help in every way that I can. Robin Hood would be delighted to help you both while you're here."

"I thought this was going to be harder looking for help, thank you so much." Millie spoke "I am truly in your debt."

"It's absolutely no trouble, young miss." Tuck said. "They should be close." He said.

Millie was hoping that Robin Hood would help find her friend… she was worried that they were either captured or… she was not sure but she kept her negative thoughts to herself.

# # #

Noxi was fixing the rope around her waist a bit. "I feel like I'm being squeezed like a rubber ball with this thing…" she muttered. "So, you said that town is that way?" Noxi asked as she pointed in the opposite direction of where Robin and Little John's camping site is.

"The Town is up North where the castle is, we try to stay out of town as much as we can, there are more guards up there then there are down at sherwood forest." Little John explained "That's why we have helpers, and spies take the gold to the others that need it, we take from the rich to help the poor." he explained to Both Noxi and Mickey.

"Really? I thought it was just the two of you."

"Oh no, we wouldn't be able to give the gold out in one day." Little John said "Friar Tuck is our more loyal helpers." he said

"

…' she thought. "So, anyone we should avoid in town without being spotted?" Mickey asked.

"Unless you work with us, or caught stealing from Prince John, then yes." he said to Mickey.

"So that's one." Noxi said. "Anyone else?"

"Oh and bristle brushes, the '

sheriff of nottingham!" he said acting oh so heroic in a sarcastic but humores way.

Noxi chuckled. "He's that annoying, huh?" She asked.

"Oh don't know the half of it." Little John said laughing "He always has trouble with Robin he is at his wit's end."

"I'll bet!" Mickey said. "Cmon, we should head to town." Noxi says.

"Hey, Hey." Little John said getting in front of them "You both can't go on your own, you need someone there to help you, and we have to stay low because the guards, and the Sheriff are out patrolling, and Robin is already out there." he said

"We can handle ourselves, Fozzie, it's not like we're children." She said.

Little John glared at her and crossed his arms "Listen there little britches, I don't care if you are the Joan of arc the cat, Robin gave me orders to keep you hidden here in the forest, until he learns about your plan." he said to her.

"Oh come, on let us go out there." Mickey said "The greater good-"

"Listen short stuff, I'm just doing what Robin is telling me, trust me on this." he said looking at both of them.

Noxi glanced to Mickey and crossed her arms. "Yknow, it's funny cuz I thought we already explained what was happening." She said. "And you probably don't realize what's at stake here."

Little John smacked his hand to his face and drastically pulled his face down making a low sigh "Can we get through this without arguing about this!" he asked.

The girl sighed and leaned against a tree. "Fine… jeez, someone's got a temper…" she mumbled quietly.

"I heard that." he spoke glaring at her a little.

She chuckled a bit, feeling a little proud of it but she looked at Mickey. "Yknow, I don't know why, but I feel like that we're not alone." She said.

Mickey shrugged "I don't see or feel anything." he said softly "Maybe you're just paranoid."

She shakes her head. "No no, I really feel it." She said, looking down. "Like Millie is here, somehow… I dunno. I guess I just miss her."

"Who's Millie?" Little John asked "Sounds like a name of a Miller's daughter."

"She's a friend of mine. And she's not exactly here but I like to think that she is." Noxi said.

"You're maybe homesick." Mickey though looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She says.

"Is she a naked Mole rat like you?" Little John asked Noxi.

She furrowed her brows a bit. "Yes, she's a

, like me."

He put his hands out in surrender "I was just asking." he said.

"It's fine." She said.

"Why isn't she with you though?" Little John asked her as he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

"She stayed behind." Noxi answered.

"I'm sure she's still thinking of you." Mickey said. "As long as she's safe, it'll be fine."

"Sounds like to me she was scared to come along." he said "I would be too if I had an important job to "Save The World." " Little John said.

"I'm scared too, to be honest. But I care more about everyone else than myself." She said.

"Let me guess, she tried talking you out of this whole thing huh?" He asked her.

"Sort of." She answered.

"Boy, talk about Yin and Yang." Little John teased trying to lighten up the mood.

She chuckled. "That's sort of true."

"Robin should be back here, soon probably in his disguise giving out more of the gold we stole." he said "Meanwhile, I'm gonna make us some grub I'm starving." he said walking to the pot and started to chop some vegetables.

Noxi then thought about food since she didn't have much to eat for lunch.

"Aw you blokes already glum down?" A Familiar voice called showing it was Robin holding his disguise in his arm like a towel strutting his way into the camp they were in.

"Hey, Robin. Where've you been?" Mickey asked.

"Doing my Job little mouse, since we had ourselves the Jackpot, I do what I do best, stealing the money and giving it to the poor." he said as he threw his disguise to the side with the other cloths.

"Of course." Noxi said. Soon the food was being made and there were scents mixed between the food and dirty laundry.

"Finally you're here." Little John Said, "Here take over cooking, I'll deal with the Laundry." he said handing Robin the spoon and heading for the cloths cleaning then in the tub full of water "Hey little guy, you mind helping? You don't get free food while not working." he said.

Mickey nods and walks over. "Beats doing nothing." He said.

"Alright, so you gonna go in deep with this plan of yours Miss Noxi?" Robin asked stirring the food and putting the Vegetables in the pot.

Noxi walked over and sat across from him and nods. "Yeah. We look for the emerald. If we find it, we have to take it and put it in this case." She said as she took out the case from a small bag and showed him. "If we don't find it and this Prince John has it, we'll have to take it back." She explained.

"That's all?" Robin asked "Does he even know where it would be?"

"Probably not. If he finds it, he'll probably think it's just a regular gem and keep it as some sort of prize." Noxi said.

Little John laughed "I be surprised if he presented it to the people as his new Toy." He said hanging the clothes up and letting Mickey wash.

"Who wouldn't?"

Robin was a little distracted though, while he was stirring the stew, he was thinking about a certain someone, a woman in fact, his childhood sweetheart he met when he was a child, and he missed her so, she was a Fox just like him, and she had the richest blue eyes that could brighten the darkest room in all of England.

"Hey Robin how is that chow coming I'm starvin!" Little John spoke.

Noxi looked at him. "Oh boy, looks like he's got a thought distracting him." She said.

Robin still not hear any of them as he still kept staring into space stiring the stew over and over and over again like a record player.

"Robin?" Little John asked "Ro-bear!... HEY!" He raised his voice this time.

Robin jumped and looked at his friend "what?" he asked.

"NAH forget it, your mind's not on food, you're thinking about someone with long eyelashes and that perfume of her's." he said rolling his eyes smirking at his best friend.

Then they start to smell something burning. "Whoa, Rob, it's boiling over!"

Robin noticed as he freaked out as he was trying to stop it "WHOA WHOA!"

"YOU'RE BURNING THE CHOW!" Little John cried out as he grabbed the pot with a sheet and set it on a cool rock fanning the smoke away.

"Jeez…" Noxi sighed.

"Sorry, Johnny, I was just thinking about Maid Marian again…" Robin said. "I can help it." He said with a shrug. "I love her, John."

"Look why don't you stop mooning and moping around." Little John said putting more water in the food to make it watered down as he threw the sheet at Robin "And just marry the girl." he said.

"Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, 'Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?'" Robin said and sighed, sitting down. "It wouldn't work."

Little John looked at Noxi and Mickey for a moment "Hey, can you two find some firewood, we might need some tonight." he said to the two as if he was trying to say, I need alone time with my friend, could ya give us a minute.

Mickey nods and looked up at Noxi. "Alright, we'll be right back." She said before the two left to look for sticks.

"So she's got class, so what?" Little John said to Robin with a shrug.

"I'm an Outlaw that's what!" Robin explained as he hanged some of the Laundry on the tree branch "That's no life for a Lovely Lady always on the run, what kind of future is that?"

And as of right on cue, Friar Tuck arrives, hearing their conversation. "Oh for heavens sakes, son! You're no outlaw! Why, someday you'll be called a great hero!"

Robin, startled as he tripped into their laundry basket, chuckled. "A hero? You hear that, Johnny? We've just been pardoned!"

"Ho oh, that's a gag, we haven't been arrested yet." he said shrugging.

Millie hid behind the tree not wanting to show herself yet… god she felt like she has really gone mad by just looking at walking talking animals.

"Oh alright, laugh you two rogues." He said as he walked over to the cauldron and picked up a spoon. "Well there's a big to-doing' in Nottingham." He said before he tried the soup and coughed. "Well done, ain't it?" He asked with a grin. "Oh! I almost forgot, there's someone that maybe you can help. She's looking for her two friends, a girl who looks like her, and a small mouse. Millie, would you- Oh, I think the poor things being shy… Millie?"

Millie groaned under her breath as she came out with her breath a little loud.

Little John blinked "Where do these naked mole rats come from?" he asked "it's like they are falling out of the sky."

"HEY!" Millie cried out "I'm a human being, sheesh!"

"Now, now, child, just calm down and explain why you're here." Tuck said calmly.

"Hey, hang about, your friend is here too. She and that little mouse fella just went to get some sticks." Robin said.

"Oh my, thank god, god damn, I thought I was going have a hard time searching-" she paused and took a second look "O-oh my god Robin hood!"

"Yep, the one and only. Our hero in Sherwood Forest." Tuck said with a proud smile and looked at him and Little John.

"Damn I maybe getting a headache from all this." Millie said as she sat down "then there was the magic sword, now on a quest, and then meeting a talking rooster with other talking animals, I am so going have an anxiety attack after this." she said laying back on a tree for a moment.

"Here, why don't you rest for a minute?" Tuck asked and sighed. "Whatever she is, she and her friends are not from here, this must be too much for her head." Robin said.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, Prince John is holding a archery tournament tomorrow." Tuck said.

"Archery? Man, ol' Rob would win that standing on his head, right, Robby?" Little John asked as he took off his apron, the fox took off his hat and took a bow.

"Thank you, Little John. But I'm sure we're not invited." Robin said as he put his hat back on.

"Yes, but there's somebody who would be very disappointed if you don't come." Tuck said.

Little John chuckled. "Yeah, old Bushel Britches, the 'honorable' Sheriff of Nottingham."

"Nope. Maid Marian!" Tuck said and glanced to Robin.

"Maid Marian?" Robin asked almost breathless and his eyes widen as if Cupid struck his chest.

"Yeah?" Tuck laughed "She's going to give a kiss to the winner."

"Kiss to the Winner?" Robin's lips widen into a huge smile "Oo DA LADY! COME ON LITTLE JOHN WHAT ARE WAITING FOR!"

"Wait wait hold on there Robin, that place will be crawling with soldiers." Little John said.

"He's right Robin." Millie spoke sitting up "One look at you and they will be running at you with spears, arrows, and maybe even catapults if they are that desperate to catch you!"

He jumped onto the table with his bow and arrows looking Cocky than ever "Ahhh but remember, faint hearts never won fair ladies. FEAR NOT MY FRIENDS!" he then shot an arrow as it then ricocheted onto a pan then he threw his hat in the air as the arrow went through it "This will be my greatest performance!" and just on cue, his hat fell right back onto his head.

Millie was just in awe… she knows the story and all on how he is the most cunning man or… animal in the sherwood forest but… seeing him in person just put a new perspective into this character… he actually was just amazing!

"Well… if he's confident about this, I think we should trust him." Noxi said, looking to John and Tuck. "If we're gonna have to get him into the tournament, looks like we'll ALL need disguises."

Millie turned quickly hearing that voice she knew "NOXI!" she cried out smiling and ran to her and hugged her tight "You're okay!"

Her eyes widened from the sudden impact and she hugged back tightly. "I… what the heck are you doing here? I thought you wanted to go home?"

Mickey soon tagged along and saw she was here. "Ah, good to see you finally came along." He said.

Millie looked at Noxi "I can't, there would be no ways anyways, but I felt guilty and I had to come, because hopefully we can go home after all this madness is done!"

She chuckled and grinned. "Well, I'm just glad you're here now… and what a disguise." She said, snickering and pointed at her fake ears. "At least yours looks a little better."

"Trust me, I had no choice." Millie said as she looked at Mickey "Thank you for watching her."

The mouse nods in approval and smiled.

"So, when's the tournament again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Looks like we got some planning to do tomorrow and get ready." Little John said rubbing his hands together.

"Uh… I heard you got something for me to wear and to disguise myself." Millie looked at Robin Hood and Little John.

"Oh yeah." Little John laughed "Can't have you walking around like this." he then grabbed a pink dress and threw it to her "Here, try this one."

Millie cringed… she hated wearing pink and pink was a color she was disgusted with.

Noxi nudged her. "Cmon, it's either trying to get that emerald and save the worlds, or nothing." She whispered to her.

Millie groaned as she put the dress on her and tying the strings up from the back.

When it came to the high-strings, Noxi pitched in to help.

"Thanks." Millie spoke as she looked at herself… the dress was not half bad…. But still pink… ew.

"There now you both look perfect." Little John "No one will think your…. A hooman?"

"Human." Millie corrected smiling.

"Alright, so when is this tournament? Tomorrow?" Noxi asked.

"YES!" Little John spoke "you asked that the second time."

"Well

. Sometimes my memory isn't all there." Noxi said, rolling her eyes.

Millie covered her mouth from smiling and cleared her throat "Alright, so now that we have that covered… do we have a plan in the making?" Millie asked. Where they going to have roles? If so who will be doing what. She looked at Noxi "Also maybe we can search for the Jewel while the contest is going on with our disguises."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mickey said "Someone goes undercover, and the other searches."

"I'll go undercover." Noxi said.

"Hey if we're going undercover, will need disguises." Little John said "I got the perfect one for miss Noxi, DUCHESS OF CHUTNY! The daughter of DUKE OF CHUTNY. Me and her will just ruffle ol' prince John's feathers to distract while Robin does the competition and you… uh can go find your… thing you're looking for."

Millie smiled "Perfect wait.. Does that mean she be… ya know…. She has to…."

"Well someone gotta keep him busy." Little John said.

She blinks. "Wait a minute, what are you trying to say?" Noxi asked.

"Me and you are going to distract Prince John, ya know, he seems to like to talk a lot to the women." Little John said.

"... okay I'm nervous about this." Millie said "What if he notices?"

"Ppffttt, he's too much in his glory, he won't notice she is different." Little John said "I will make sure."

"I did take theater class once, it should be easy to fool him." She said with a shrug.

"I'll go with you to find the Jewel Millie." Mickey said.

"Thanks Mickey, extra would be great." Millie said as she sat down and felt her stomach growl… "right food." she spoke as she grabbed her bag "Anybody hungry?"

"I am!" Noxi said.

"Then it's settled." Friar Tuck said "I will meet you all tomorrow in the morning, I'll see if I shall have Alan help us as well."

"Alrighty then. Take care, Tuck, old friend." Robin said.

Millie came to Tuck quickly before he left "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, I appreciate your help and I won't forget to pay you back." she spoke.

"Oh for heaven's sake child, no need, just stay out of trouble." he said patting her shoulder.

Millie smiled rolling her eyes "alright, alright." she said.

Noxi looked over to Millie before she came back. "How will we even know what it looks like? What color do you think it'd be?" She asked.

"Yen Sid showed me, remember? It's a Emerald color and it's in the shape of a heart." she said.

"Right right. See this is why I like having you with me, I'm not good with memory."

Millie smiled shaking her head at her.

# # #

"Have you found it yet?" The Woman stood there almost not far while Prince John sat on his Throne.

Her finger tapping onto the sphere on her staff, and the bird flew onto the prince's arm chair leaning close to him with a smirk at him as if he was going to be in trouble if he did not require what his mistress wanted.

"I have no acquired the jewel yet, but I know it is here. As soon as it is found, I will have it in my possession." The prince said, the hidden tone of nervous fear in his voice.

"As of now, the other girl is joining in the adventure, she has changed her mind, time will be running out, and my sources say's they are here in your world." She said "You must find someone to catch those girls and make sure they don't get their hands on it."

"Oh I think I know one who will not fail. I will have my Sheriff make sure they won't even coke within a mile of that stone!" He said with confidence.

The woman raised a brow at him "Then we won't worry, now will we?" she asked as she extended her hand for her bird to come as the Raven sat on her hand and smiled at his mistress "I shall come back soon then, I still have a lot to do to release the master, and you shall have your reward for making sure your brother does not get the throne."

This made him grin and chuckle mischievously. "I appreciate this undoubtedly, I will not fail! My brother will not be returning anytime soon."

She smirked "We'll see." she spoke as she then chuckled darkly as her chuckling became laughter as she spread her arms out disappearing into from the throne room with her Raven flying out the window.

The Guards were very frightened of this woman that was gone into thin air and looking at their king waiting for him to say something.

"Well, what are you all looking at? Get me the sheriff!" He demanded.

The Guards nodded as they ran to get the Sheriff as quickly as possible. They then finally brought him in as he fixed his robes and looked at Prince John "Yes your highness, I heard this was urgent? Do I need to pluck some more pockets?" he asked as he flipped a gold coin he got from his pocket.

"No. That will be for another matter. Right now, I have urgent news. There are two travelers who are searching for an emerald. We can't let them find it first. At the tournament tomorrow, I want you to keep a look out and make sure they don't come near. If you do happen to find them, bring them to me." He ordered.

He was real confused on why this was such a huge thing to worry about "But sir… do you know what they look like?" he asked "I won't know who to capture."

"The two you'll be looking for are female. I was told they carry two swords, one white and one blue. They are not like any of the villagers in Nottingham." He said. "They look like naked mole-rats."

"Eh." That sounded gross. "I'll have to keep a sharp eye out then." He spoke putting his gold coin in his pockets, "should be no trouble."

"It shouldn't be." He said and twirled his mustache with his finger. "When you find them, I want them imprisoned. Or better yet, executed along with Robin Hood when he shows. Which I know he will." He said.

"As you wish." he said bowing "Anything else I should know?"

"Also, keep an eye out for an emerald. It's shaped like a heart. If you find that, bring it to me. I have an idea."

"As you wish." The Sheriff then walked away, he had to get shut eye anyways for the tournament and to get those new travelers.

"Sire." a small voice spoke as a snake came out of a basket looking at him "How will you know that vile woman won't backstab you?" he asked his king.

"Oh not to worry Hiss. Maleficent is a lady of her word, she will keep hers, and I will keep mine. Just relax." He said.

But The snake Sir hiss could not relax… he may be paranoid but he was paranoid for reason's.

# # #

It was at night and everyone was asleep late at night in the woods, The girls slept side by side with Mickey in the Middle though, Millie was staring up at the sky seeing the stars through the tree's as she was trying not to think the worst on what might happen… she wanted to think everything is going to be fine… but also she feels like something is going to go wrong in this adventure…

Noxi was laying on her side, awake. She was worried about their adventure as well but she couldn't tell what the next day would bring. "... Millie? Are you awake?" She whispered.

"Yeah." she whispered back "I knew you were though."

Then she turned around to face her. "I'm worried. What if we don't find it? What if-"

"We will." she said softly as she looked at Noxi "I guess we were chosen for some reason… You know what Yen Sid told me."

"What?" She asked.

She looked at Mickey "Mickey was an orphan when Yen Sid found him… and Mickey never gave up in his life… he was happy, and always looked forward to learning new things… Yen Sid didn't doubt him… and he didn't doubt us…"

She blinked and thought it over. "I… I guess you're right… if he doesn't doubt us, then I shouldn't."

She looked at her and smiled… and then at Mickey "I didn't think this little guy had guts… but he actually has courage and spirit… and he's adorable."

She nods and looked to the mouse who was asleep. "I think so too."

Millie looked up to the sky again "... I just hope we can go home after this." Millie said softly.

She glanced to her and laid back, looking up as well. "Me too."

Millie looked at Noxi "So what were you doing?" she asked "While I was looking for you, I met this crazy rooster character playing the guitar and everything." she whispered.

She chuckled softly. "A rooster? That must be Alan that Friar Tuck was talking about. When I got here, we were in Sherwood Forest and met Robin and Ol Fozzie over there." She whispered and pointed to where the two were. "And I had to get this ridiculous disguise on, and the dress reeks."

"Tell me about it." Millie said "they both are disgusting."

She nods. "Though you gotta admit, it is exciting that we're in this place."

Millie shrugged "Could have been worse… but I didn't think we meet Robin hood… as a fox." she chuckled softly.

She blinked and looked at her. "What were you expecting? Something more human?"

"Yes," she said looking at her "I was expecting him to almost look like Arrow from the DC comics." she said smiling "Like Oliver Queen."

"Oh my god." She chuckled and covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I was thinking of him." she said as she laid back down… "we should get some sleep… we have a lot to do." she spoke.

She nods and yawns. "Goodnight, Millie." She whispered and turned to her side.

"Good night…." Millie didn't sleep yet… until she felt her eyes were heavy and finally passed out onto her sleeping spot slowly closing her eyes… she felt the dagger close to her…

# # #

The next morning came and they could all hear the sounds of trumpets from outside of the forest. It was faint, and Mickey turned over.

"Five more minutes mom…"

"UP UP EVERYONE UP!" Little John yelled out as he ripped the blankets off the three of them "RISE AND SHINE!"

Millie Jumped looking around as she groaned "dammit."

Noxi groaned and covered her face with her arm. "Does he have to be so loud…?"

Little John shook Noxi "HEy squirt let's go, you said you wanted to go, let's go."

Millie stood up and saw what… Little John was wearing "You gotta to be kidding me." she said seeing the clothes were so not his size and the color was just… disgusting.

"Hey you got any better ideas?" he asked.

Millie raised her hands and didn't want to get into it.

Noxi then sat up, rubbing her eyes with her arm and then saw what he was wearing. "You're serious with the outfit?"

Little John rolled his eyes "Hey you, fix up your hair." he said as he tried to make it pretty "ya gotta look like you're a princess of some sort." he spoke.

"Hey hey hey hands off the hair!" She said and swatted at his hands. "Note to self, don't let a bear touch hair. Millie, would you mind?" She asked.

Millie nodded going over and made some curls and braids and made her look pretty, she even put small flowers in the braid "There, ya look like a princess." she said.

She grinned. "Thanks." She said and straightened her dress. "We should probably do something about these ears, they look like they're starting to tear."

"Well here go ahead, but don't make them straight up long, there are bunny's with droopy ears." Millie said.

She nods and fixed them up a little, looking for a way to keep them from tearing. "There, that should keep them still for a bit."

"Good." Millie said as she fixed her dress up "What does Robin look like-"

"Are you all ready?" Robin asked as he stepped out, dressed up like a crane.

"Oh god..." Noxi said.

Millie blinked "well that's one way to do it." she said.

Mickey nodded as she blinked seeing how tall he was with those long fake legs.

"Looks like we're all gonna be playing our parts. Mickey, you stay with Millie, okay?" Noxi asked him.

"Got it." He said "Just be careful."

"Yeah." Millie said "Don't do anything stupid, just play it cool." she said.

She nods. "I know. I'll keep cool." She said.

"Hey she's going to be fine, she's gonna be with me and I promise she won't get in trouble." Little John said as he set a reassuring hand on Noxi's shoulder.

She blinked. "Alright, 'duke', we get it. Let's go."

# # #

Everyone was there waiting for the archery tournament to begin, everyone at the sidelines with balloons, flags, and their children ready to enjoy something for a change. Though they did not know it was a trap for a certain someone and Prince John was determined to capture the bandit.

Millie on the other hand was in the commotion where there were tents and booths, seeing that everyone was just looking happy, and it was a nice change, her and Mickey were making sure that they were finding the jewel and did not miss it.

"Gosh, I feel like an outsider in this crowd." she said to Mickey.

"Don't be." He said. "I'm an outsider too." He said in reassurance. "We'll find it."

"Yeah but you're an animal, it's easy for you to blend in." she said softly.

"Well that doesn't mean you can't." He said. "I mean, some of the mice here are smaller than me!"

"True." she said softly as she saw all the people looking at her "Where do you think we should look first?" she asked softly.

"Maybe somewhere along the side lines, or near the back behind the throne." Mickey suggested.

"Let's try maybe there." she said walking towards the royal box that was over there.

# # #

"Now you know what to do?" Little John asked Noxi "You don't have to do this."

"I can do this. I can play along." She said. "If you think that'll fool him, I say we give it a shot."

He chuckled "Kid, I may sound like I don't like ya, but you got spunk and I like it, come and follow me." he said he twirled his cane around as he led Noxi to the Royal box seeing there he was Prince John himself.

"AH Mi lord~" Little John spoke as he came into the Royal box "My esteem royal sovereign of the realm, the head man himself." he bowed to the king and finally finished "Your beautiful."

Noxi stepped from behind and did a curtsy.

Sir hissed glared at the two for a moment having no idea who these strangers are.

"Who might you be, ssSir?" Sir Hiss hissed, glaring in suspicion.

"I am Reginald, Duke Of Chutney and this is my daughter Nauliues Dutchess of Chutney." he then looked at the snake "and don't stick your tongue out at me and my daughter kid." he took the snakes hat and covered his muzzle with it.

Prince John chuckles. "He has style, eh, Hiss?" He asked his snake Jester and then spoke something in French and poked him.

Little John laughed and pointed at Prince John "You took the words right out of my mouth PJ," he spoke with a wink kinda.

Noxi couldn't believe what he said but was relieved when the Prince's eyes lit up.

"Pj! I like that! You know I do! Hiss, put that on my luggage. PJ, yes…" he said, fiddling with his whiskers.

Sir hiss did not like that Sir Reginald this much… and the other one was not talking, he glared at Noxi "You don't look like you talk much." he hissed at her getting in her face a little squinting his eyes a little suspicious.

She blinked and leaned back. "I believe my father clearly stated not to stick your tongue at him or me." She said bluntly. "And I can't tell if that's rats arse I smell, or you didn't brush your teeth." She muttered.

Little John laughed at Noxi's comeback and so did Prince John as well seeing how Noxi roasted the royal advisor.

Noxi cleared her throat and saw John kneel before the prince. "Now, your mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you." He said before taking his hand to kiss it until Prince John pulled his hand.

"Oh, no no, forgive me. I lose more jewels that way. But please, sit down." He said, gesturing to the seat next to him.

"Thanks PJ, couldn't get a better seat here on the royal box!" All sudden he stopped and felt something under him as he pulled out seeing it was sir Hiss "oh uh… excuse me buster." he said with a smir.

"BUSTER!? You sir have taken my ssseat!" he said glaring at Little John.

Both the prince and John laugh, Noxi chuckled as well, standing by his side. "Oh Hiss, with you around, who needs a court jester!" The prince laughed. "Now go out there and keep your eyes open for you-know-who." He said to him.

Noxi blinked and glanced to the snake.

"Y-you mean I…. I'm being dismissed?" he asked meekly.

"You heard his mightiness get moving creepy, get lost, be gone long one." Little John spoke as he let the snake down. Sir Hiss grumbled and slithered away.

# # #

"Oh we're never going to find it." Millie said "You think it'd be easier to spot it."

"Don't give up hope, Millie. I-I'm sure we'll find it, as long as the Prince is distracted." He said.

"Oh There you two are!" Friar Tuck said as he and Alan approached them. "I was starting to worry that we wouldn't be able to find you."

"Oh thank god, more pair of eyes." Millie said "I'm ready to tear my fake rabbit ears on how frustrated I am."

"Not to worry. But now we've got bigger problems. Sir Hiss just left the box. He's up to something." Alan said.

"Who?" Millie and Mickey asked at the same time.

"The snake. Him!" Tuck said and pointed to the snake, who was now at a safe distance from them. "I'm getting a feeling he's not buying the act. He'll be looking for Robin." He said.

Millie looked at Mickey "We better get that poor excuse for a worm and make sure he doesn't spot him." she said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Now hold on, there's no need for violence. We just need to make sure he doesn't find him. Or that gem you were talking about." Tuck said.

Millie groaned "Fine." she spoke "Come on, let's look for him."

Mickey nods. "Maybe we should split up. Millie, you go with Alan, I'll go with Tuck." Mickey suggests. "That way we can multitask. Well look for the emerald while you keep an eye on him."

Millie nodded "Mickey, you call for me if you are in danger, I will run as fast as I can."

"I will, same for you." Mickey said and shook her hand.

Alan then tapped her shoulder. "Cmon, we can't lose him. Good luck, Tuck." He said to the badger.

Millie watched Mickey and Tuck go the other way as she made a soft sigh "Alright, let's go I don't want to be here all day and people pointing fingers at me."

# # #

A crocodile approached the royal box, holding up a pillow and resting atop it, was a golden arrow. "Your highness, with your royal permission, we would like to begin." He said.

"Proceed, captain!" Prince John said.

Noxi could see light glowing from under her skirt when she realized it was her dagger. She covered the light quickly and was confused as to what that meant, then looked around to see if anyone else saw. Luckily no one did. Then she took a glance to the golden arrow and saw a soft glow, similar to her dagger.

"What's the matter kid?" Little John whispered to Noxi.

"The emerald. It must be near." She whispered back. "My dagger's glowing, and I have a feeling it's here."

"Oh boy." Little John said "Well, keep your cool."

Millie on the other hand felt her dagger glow as well as she gasped and covered it under her belt "Alan, I think my Spider sense's are tingling." she quoted.

"Whatever that means… what's wrong?" He asked, glancing at her as he kept a lookout for Hiss.

"I think the Emerald is-" she paused as she gasped and tugged on Alan's sleeve "Alan." she pointed at a set of Balloons seeing it was the snake… and he was in the air, airborne!

"Come on quick." she said as she went after the snake on his own DIY blimp.

Alan followed behind her, his guitar in hand. "Don't lose him!" He whispered.

Millie was trying to catch up she bumped into someone as she then bumped into Alan and when she looked up seeing… it was the Sheriff. He turned around with a glare.

"Oh s-sorry sir I-"

"You know you should know where ya going missy, could have pierced ya with my own arrow." he said glaring at her.

Alan noticed and pulled her along. "Apologies, Sheriff. She sometimes can't keep track of her own steps. Come along." Alan said and ushered her away carefully.

Millie growled "Oh I am ready to give him a knuckle sandwich one of these days."

"Millie, calm down, you don't wanna be around when the wolves come a-running." He cautioned as he found Hiss.

Millie saw him as well "Where's an bow and arrow when you need one." she spoke with a soft growl.

He noticed and took the arrow. "Who needs a bow when I got this little beauty?" He asked and held up his guitar.

Millie looked…. She smiled as she grabbed helped him position the arrow as she watched…. "NOW!" she cried as she let it go and finally POP bulls eye!

The balloon popped before Hiss could make it and he fell from the sky behind the tents, and Alan grabbed him, holding him over a wine barrel and wedged him in, getting him trapped inside.

"SWEET HIGH FIVE!" she cried out holding her hand up in the air.

He grinned and high-fives her as well. "Now that that's out of the way, let's catch up to Friar and Mick." He said.

# # #

Everything went well on the end for Millie since they trapped Sir Hiss, and so far it looked like Robin Hood was doing good in his disguise and not getting caught.

The crocodile grabbed the arrows from their targets. "Attention everyone! The final contestants are… the honorable Sheriff of Nottingham! And the Spindle-legged stork." He announced, which the crowd rooted for the stork more. Robin waved to Maid Marian.

Little John looked at Noxi and whispered "So far so good." he said softly "you hanging on okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, doing fine-" she paused and saw the glow clearly this time, coming from the arrow. "The arrow." She whispered.

"What?" he asked looking at her and the arrow.

"The arrow. The glow's coming from the arrow. I'm not sure but… we may need to nab it." She said quietly.

"Well ol Rob is going to win this, so this will be no problem." he spoke "and once he does that, then boom, we're out of here."

She nods, sitting in her seat with anticipation.

The final round was a riot, after that when Sir hiss was taken care of, Millie, Mickey, Tuck, and Alan watched the competition, maybe something would happen… (hopefully the gem would appear) as it looked like Robin was going to lose because that Sheriff guy cheated, but Robin proved worthy saving his arrow and then BOOM BULLS EYE.

Everyone's eyes were widen and mouths agape as the crocodile announced the winner.

"Step forward for the reward." The crocodile said.

Robin smiled as he made his merry way towards the box and the guards right behind him. Millie felt that something was wrong… her dagger was glowing bad! "Sshhhh." she whispered to the dagger "if you spoke english it be easier on what your saying!"

Prince John rose up and held out his sword. "My dear boy, your performance today was extraordinary, and you'd be getting exactly what's coming to you. Our honorary congratulations." Prince John said.

Noxi noticed her sword glowed in the same conditions as Millie's and she covered it as best as she could. "Something's wrong…" she said to John quietly.

John had a gut feeling and something was wrong too "Kid, we gotta blow this popsicle stand soon."

She nods and kept her cool, but also panicking on the inside as Prince John told him to kneel. Robin bent over as he was about to knight him. "I pronounce you the winner… or should I say… the loser!" He said as he slipped his sword under Robins coat and tore it off on top of him, revealing Robin's identity.

Everybody gasped.

"Fuck." Millie said as she grabbed her dagger. "I'm not standing by anymore."

"Wait, Millie!" Mickey spoke.

Too late, Millie brought her dagger out making the dagger turn into a sword, long and ready for action.

Noxi saw this and her eyes widen. She snuck out to the back of the tent.

"Seize them." Prince John said as he saw Millie catch up and the guard's nabbed Robin, tying him down and putting him in chains.

Millie was about to take action hoping to make get into the fight but seeing that Rob was tied up, guards came behind her grabbing her arm.

"LET GO! COWARDS!" she yelled out swinging her sword around.

Mickey saw Noxi get behind the Royal box and tugged on her dress "Noxi, we have to do something." he spoke!

She nods and shushed him. "I know!"

"For your crimes, I sentence you to a sudden and immediate death!" Prince John declared.

Noxi's eyes widened then Little John snuck to the back of the box.

Maid Marian gasped covering her mouth in shock "No!" she begged as she looked to Prince John and went to her knees, grabbing his hand "please, please have mercy on him sire!" she begged.

"My dear emotional lady, why should I?" He asked her.

"Because I love him, your Highness." Maid Marian said with tears in her eyes.

"Love him?" Prince John gasped in surprised as he looked at her and Robin "and does this prisoner show you the same affection?"

Millie really wanted to bust his teeth in now, he was a real coward and a pain in the ass as she growled still being held back.

"Marian my darling." Millie turned her head and looked at Robin seeing in his eyes… like this was going to be to last time he was going to see her ever "I love you more than life itself."

Millie furrowed her brow… oh god that was so cliche but it was just perfect. Oh god where was Noxi, Little John, and Mickey? Where are they why aren't they holding the prince ransom. She had to create a diversion of some sort.

"HEY YOU!" she cried out to get the Prince's attention glaring at him.

Prince John turned his attention to Millie and furrowed his brows. "Ah, now this is intriguing. You look rather skimpy for just a peasant." He said.

Millie was very displeased with that comment "Listen Drag queen!" She spat at the end "Let him go, I'll trade my life for Robin's life."

"Such emotion. Not enough to break a heart of stone. But traitors to the crown must die!" He yelled.

Robin was now pissed; that damn fool didn't know any better who that crown belonged to "TRAITOR TO THE CROWN?! That crown belongs to king Richard! LONG LIVE KING RICHARD!" Robin chanted after everyone joined in the chanting.

Millie saw the look and horror on Prince John's face as she could not help but smile.

Noxi grinned.

"Enough! I am king! KING!" He exclaimed. "OFF with his heeeaad!" He ordered.

The three behind the box gasped and Noxi soon took her dagger and reached from behind the curtain and grabbed Prince's John's collar, pointing the dagger at his back.

Just as the executioner was coming there was a cry of yelp from the royal box.

"ACK! STOP! Hold your axe!" Prince John yelped before Noxi grimaced.

"Okay, hot-shot. Now, tell them untie my friends or I'll…" she pokes his back with the dagger.

"ACK Sheriff release my friends ACK I MEAN RELEASE THE PRISONER!"

The Sheriff was confused "Untie the prisoners?" he asked blinking.

"YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID BUSHEL BRITCHES!" The female hen yelled.

She digs the dagger, almost penetrating the skin.

"LET THEM GO FOR HEAVEN SAKES, LET! THEM! GO!" Prince John yelled.

"YEEEEEEEEE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" The Lady Hen cried out as Robin was free running to Maid Marian as she did as well embracing each other. Millie was also released grabbing her dagger quickly.

"There's something funny going on here." The Sheriff whispered looking around knowing something is wrong.

"Gosh…" Mickey said in awe.

"Okay, '

'... Now tell Robin Hood to kiss Maid Marian, or I just found myself a new

." Noxi threatened.

Just as she said that, the Sheriff came around the corner and was ready to swipe his sword at her "WHY YOU-" but before he could lay a hand on her Little John grabbed his wrist and cracked his jaw with a punch protecting her.

Once he was released, Prince John was enraged. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM! DONT JUST STAND THERE! KILL THEM!"

Millie's sword grew back as the sword again as she saw that the guards were coming at her, all sudden without her realizing, she was using the sword like she knew who to, gripping it and fighting back, Little John came out and gave Robin a sword and Robin joined in the fight.

Millie was tripping on her dress so she had to rip the skirt, she was still wearing her yoga pants and T-shirt though under her dress but she could not fight while tripping on it.

Noxi ran out with Mickey by her side and her dagger grew to a sword and she found Millie. "Millie!"

"OH THANK GOD, NOXI!" she said smiling as she was fighting against the guards. Both the girls swords were glowing as she looked at Noxi. "Has this been doing this to you?" she asked.

"Yeah it has! I was just about to ask if it did the same thing to yours!" She said and fought off a guard that almost swung at Millie.

"Do you have any idea what it could mean?" Millie asked.

"The Jewel is near!" Mickey exclaimed loud and clear.

"And it's coming from-" she was about to say before she saw Lady Cluck holding the golden arrow.

"Run, lassie! A fight's no place for a lady!" She shouts before running up to a guard and jabbed the arrow at a guards behind.

Millie was about to say something but saw Prince John was about to swipe Noxi.

"NOXI DUCK!" Millie cried.

She looked back and deflected the sword, knocking it out of his hand.

"NO NO NO DON'T HURT ME!" The Prince yelped screaming "HELP HELP." he started to run off.

Millie was about to go after him but she was stopped.

"Millie! Don't worry about him, he's defenseless! We gotta find that arrow!" Noxi said.

Millie groaned as she went back into the fight. She was fighting and fighting using her blade as best as she could.

All sudden someone grabbed her from behind as she cried out struggling "LET GO!"

"So you must be the naked mole rat prince john is looking for!" The Sheriff spoke.

Now Millie was pissed "I'M A HUMAN YA FAT TUB LARD!" she elbowed him in the gut making him let go.

Noxi ripped her skirt as well so she doesn't trip and she knocked the sheriff over. "Mickey! Where are you!" She yelled.

Mickey grabbed her hand to show he was right next to her "I'm right here!"

Then she sees the arrow in the middle of the ground. "The arrow!" She yells as she runs toward it to grab it.

Someone else grabbed it seeing it was the crocodile as he glared at Noxi baring his teeth.

"Oh so that's how you wanna do this, huh? Alright, you wanna play dirty? Get ready!" She growled and charged at him.

The croc smiled as he swiped his tail at her making her fall face first.

Mickey though quickly jumped and grabbed the arrow and used his small sword stabbing the crocs foot.

"YEOOOOW!" The croc yelled and Noxi got up. "Way to go Mick!" She said with a grin and gave him a high five.

Mickey smiled as he high fived back with a jump.

"Hey kids!" Little John spoke "Head for the woods! Will meet you there!"

Millie was back to back with Noxi as she saw they got the arrow "Come on we got what we came for!"

"TUCK, ALAN!" Little John cried out "Get the girls, and the mouse out of here!"

"Come on! It's not safe here!" Tuck said as he rushed over and hurried them along, Alan tagging along behind Millie. Noxi had picked up Mickey (it was like carrying a baby) and ran after Tuck to Sherwood Forest.

Millie and the rest got in the forest as Millie looked back with all the commotion once more, but then followed along as she panted heavily and took of the dress having her old clothes still on and undoing her hair and face "this sucks." Millie groaned.

"I know…" Noxi wheezed as they stopped and she set Mickey down, sitting down on a tree root that was uplifted. "I cannot believe that they were after us, too."

"How did they know we are here?" Millie asked as she leaned against Alan wheezing "It's not like internet and posted it on fucking facebook." Millie said sarcastically.

"Millie, language." She said.

Millie groaned glaring at Noxi a bit.

"Someone must've told Prince John that we were here." Mickey assumed.

"But Who?" Millie asked sitting up.

"Someone who hasn't made themselves known, obviously." Noxi said.

Mickey thinks it over. "Yen Sid told me about someone named Maleficent once…"

Millie paused "Wait… that same sounds familiar, I thought I heard Yen Sid Speak it to while I was at the castle." she spoke.

"She must've told him. I hope that we don't run into her anytime soon." Noxi decided and crossed her arms.

"You three have to relax now!" Tuck spoke "You got what you came for, and now we have to wait for Robin and Little John to come back."

"Tuck is right." Alan said with a sigh and held his guitar.

"Thanks so much for everything you done you two." Millie said "We'll make sure that Prince John gets dethroned."

"By the time King Richard returns, he should be." Tuck said. "The kingdom will be in celebration for now, once Robin gets back."

Millie looked at the Arrow Mickey has "Hey Mickey, can you bring it over here?" she asked.

Mickey nods and gets up, walking over and gave her the arrow.

Then Noxi's dagger flowed brightly, seeing that Millie's was glowing as well.

"This has to be it…. But where is the jewel?" she asked looking at the arrow.

Alan glanced over and saw a heart shape near the end where the feathery part should be. "You mentioned it was supposed to be shaped like a heart, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I believe Alan has found where you are looking for." he pointed at the heart shape on the arrow.

The it hit Millie "It's inside!" Millie said quickly.

"Open it!" Noxi said and she rushed over and knelt beside her.

Millie looked at it trying to find an opening…. "But… how…" Millie chipped the sides opening maybe it would pop out or something or show a little hinge to open it…. Nothing… unless.

"Noxi, grab your dagger, try to open it while I hold the arrow." she said holding it out for her so she can try it out.

She nods and lets Millie hold the hilt of the arrow while Noxi grabbed her dagger and tried prying at the opening to the gem.

As Noxi was there was a small click and the top popped off… and there it was… the small green heart Gem as Millie smiled "Oh my god we did it!" she said smiling.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Mickey cheered as he then stopped "Wait! Where's the box to hold the Gems?"

"Oh wait I got it!" Noxi said and pulled one out of her pocket.

Mickey opened it as he took the gem carefully and set it in the empty heart shape as it was snug inside and he closed it.

"Phase one complete." Millie said.

"Alright! Where should we go now?" Noxi asked her. "We found the gem."

"Wait wait… we can't leave yet." Millie said "We have to help these people."

"Ah, right, right." She said. Mickey nodded in agreement. "We should rest for now until they come back."

"Yes!" Millie agreed "I'm tired and starving."

"We should head back to the hiding place." Noxi said.

"I'll make dinner." Tuck said.

# # #

It was a long day though and Tuck made an excellent soup for the gang, and it was not horrible at all. Alan played a couple of tunes on the guitar and sang a couple of songs on the way. All sudden Little John burst out singing scaring both girls out of their wits as he was laughing at their reactions.

Noxi grinned a little and chuckled. "Man he really scared you." Noxi said to Millie.

"Oh shut it, I was enjoying soup and let my guard down." Millie said.

"Well that was longer than expected." Little John said cracking his back "Ol Prince John is now real mad."

"I'll bet he is, being humiliated like that in front of everybody. Calling for his mom while sucking his thumb, what a big baby." Noxi said.

Millie snickered hard covering her mouth from spitting out her food as she ate it "Where's Robin?" Millie asked.

"Oh with Maid Marian.. I think it's best they be alone for a little while though." Little John said "They are now engaged."

Millie squealed "Oh this is great!" Millie said "We should just throw a party for them Just congratulate them!"

"Yeah! I think so too!" Mickey said with a grin. "I think it's really sweet."

"Ya know what kids." Little John said looking at the three of them "I think I'm starting to like ya here more and more… Say Alan, I'm sure you got a couple of buddies who have music talents right?" he winked at him.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." He said with a grin. "I could call them and bring them here."

"Oh." Millie said excited "I should not be way to invested in this but, I am so excited!"

"How can we not?" She asked with a grin. "We should celebrate!" She said. "Plus music is a good way to show appreciation."

"Okay, Okay." Millie said calming down "Let's just get started planning."

# # #

"I really don't want this disguise anymore since Prince John is already looking for us…" Noxi muttered to herself, then glanced to Millie, who was sitting next to Alan who was working on a song. She grinned and then got up, leaving them alone for a bit.

Millie brushed her long brown hair to get rid of the snarls and washed her face from her little rabbit disguise "Oh it's so good to get out of that dress." she said "It was hard enough fighting in that thing."

Noxi removed her disguise as well, getting that dress off was a relief, she didn't know how long she was gone have to wear it because it smelled bad. She decided to put her hair in a braid. "Hey Millie, I think I see Robin and Marian!"

Millie jumped "Hide hide then!" Millie whispered ushering Noxi to hide.

"Everyone hide!" She said and they all hid.

Millie was trying to contain in her excitement as she held it in… both of them were so totally in love and watching the lake reflecting the moon holding each other in their arms… until.

"SURPRISE! LONG LIVE ROBIN HOOD!" Friar Tuck called out as the Millie and Mickey came out.

"LONG LIVE ROBIN HOOD AND MAID MARIAN!" They both cried out.

"And DOWN with that SCUUUURVY PRINCE JOHN!" Lady Cluck said.

"Yeah!" Little John spoke as he started to play his guitar, and everyone started to dance and Little John began to sing.

Millie laughed at the lyrics as so did Mickey too as Millie nudge Noxi playfully. Little John opened his pretend curtains from cloths as it was shown a puppet show that was Prince John and Sir Hiss as everyone was laughing at the silly gag of how ridiculous they looked.

"Too late to be known as John the First, he's sure

to be known as John the Worst

A pox on that phony king of England!"

The musicians were playing their song as everyone in the forest was having a merry time dancing along with the songs, Maid Marian danced with Noxi, Mickey, and Millie for a little while just having a good time, feeling like there is hope out there, and that Robin is here and with the extra help of the three newcomers.

Millie came over to Alan even though he was playing "Alan dance with me!" she said as she grabbed his feathered hand and pulled him in a dance as his guitar was in thin air still playing along with the song.

He grinned and danced along with her.

Mickey danced along with Noxi even though he was a short little guy he still knew how to bring up a couple of moves dancing to the song.

Everyone then started to laugh at the last comment as everyone cheered and everyone kept on dancing and playing along. Millie could feel no worries or trouble brewing into her anxiety, she actually relaxed and knew everything was going to be alright, and So were Noxi and Mickey… maybe this adventure won't be so bad… maybe they will win this… like in those fairytales… but all she knew for sure that she was having fun, and dancing with her new friends.

Eventually, all the partying had come to an end and everybody had returned to their homes back at the village. "Man, that was really fun." Noxi said. "I can't remember the last time I went to a party."

Millie yawned leaning against a tree "yeah yeah." Millie said sleepy "I wish I had popcorn right now." she yawned again.

She grinned and saw Mickey was already tired. "We should get some sleep…" he said tiredly.

Noxi nods. "I agree."

Millie was already dead asleep against the tree, she sure was going to sore the next morning with all that dancing. Little John already gave her a pillow and blanket to sleep on as he already set up Noxi's and Mickey's sleeping spot.

"You two need anything before ya get your beauty sleep?" Robin teased at the two and asked as well.

"Nothing but not to hear any snoring to make me think it's some wild animal to wake me up." Noxi said jokingly with a wink.

Little John laughed at the joke "You two have a good night, consider you three get the day off tomorrow… also keep your head low, Prince John knows you're here and he'll be looking for you three too."

She nods. "I know. We'll keep our heads down." Noxi said as she held Mickey like a little infant and leaned against the sleeping spot.

Little John and Robin Hood walked away as Little John finally said.

"Gonna miss them when they leave." Little John spoke.

Robin looked at them and nods. "I'm gonna miss them too. They're high-spirited children, and they are very brave." He said.

Little John laughed "Tell me about it."

# # #

Meanwhile at the castle, it seemed that the famous song "The Phoney King of England" has traveled like a sickness, for the Sheriff was singing the song, finding it merry.

"Too late to be known as John the First, he's sure

to be known as John the Worst

Sir Hiss, was counting up taxes as the sheriff watched his way in singing the tune. He chuckled a bit, finding that part to be true. "Oh that is PJ to a tease! Let me try." He said and cleared his throat.

"Too late to be known as John the First, he's sure to be known as John the Wors-SSSSSSSS" he hissed, just as he was saying that part, Prince John had shown himself while holding a bottle of wine. "The fabulous! Marvelous, merciful-"

"Oh come on Hiss, that's not the lyrics, it sniveling, groveling, jabbering, stinky-"

"ENOUGH!" Prince John shouted in insult and threw the glass to shut them up.

The Sheriff ducked as he cowered a little being drenched in wine "but, but sire, it's a big hit, the whole town is singing it." he explained.

"Oh they are, are they?" He asked threateningly. "Well then maybe they should be singing a different tune. Double the taxes. Triple the taxes! SQUEEZE every last drop, out of those musical peasants." He said as he grabbed Hiss as he enunciated '

'.

The Sheriff nodded at him understanding that "And if they don't have the money they are required?" he asked his king.

"Throw them into the prisons!"

"In the Prisons?" Sir hissed gurgled under Prince John's grasp.

"Yes! And I want you to find those two humans. Search all of Nottingham if you have to!" He ordered

"Y-yes sir." The Sheriff bowed as he walked out of the room and to head into town to gather for more Taxes.

Sir Hiss finally escaped from Prince John's grip as he gasped and panted "S-sire… what if they already have the gem! What will we do to get it though?" he asked "Maleficent would not be too happy if she found out-"

"Maleficent will not find out! And when you find them, one of them is bound to have it. Either capture one, or capture all of them! Even that little mouse! Just get out there and do it!" He growled.

Sir hiss yelped as he headed up the stairs doing his king's bidding.

# # #

"Hey Noxi, I'm going into town to meet up with Alan, you want to come?" Millie asked.

"You can go ahead, I'll stay with the others and see if there's anything I can do to help around here." She said.

"You sure?" Millie asked as she put a shawl around her to cover her hair and face kinda.

She nods. "I'm sure. Keep your sword with you." She said.

"I got it." she said pointing at her hip "They won't suspect a thing."

She nods. "Okay, stay safe."

Mickey hugged Millie as she hugged him back setting him down "I will, you both." she said as she headed into town just see what the commotion is going on.

While she was in town there were so many people's houses with signs saying "heavy taxing." Millie rolled her eyes "I'm ready to break his bones if he keeps it up." Millie grumbled softly under her breath.

"These poor folks are getting more taxes than we bargained for because of Prince John." Alan said as he approached.

Millie jumped and then calmed down "Oh gosh you scared me." she then laughed a little as she took a breath "Well Prince Drag Queen can get a new one, god, he's like a 5 year old who doesn't get his way." she spoke.

"He's making the taxes go heavier. And we can't pay our taxes, we go to jail." He says.

Millie furrowed her brow in shock "oh no." she said… "Maybe we can have some of the people in Sherwood forest, maybe they won't have to suffer and can hide from Prince John and the rest."

"I wish we could, but every one of them is starting to get taken one by one." Alan says.

Millie furrowed her brow "I better tell Robin this when I get back." she said "It's not fair… I wish we could just.. Find king Richard and then just tell him what's happening and what his brother is doing."

"Me too, kid. Me too." He sighed and strummed his guitar.

Millie looked at his Guitar and smiled a little "How long have you been playing?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"All morning." He answered.

Millie smiled and shook her head chuckling "no no I mean, how many years? When did you start?" she asked.

"Oh." He chuckled. "I've been playing this since I was a kid." He said and strummed. "I had a natural skill with this, this was my father's."

She smiled "Do you have a lover?" she asked smiling "Or is there someone?" she asked putting her hands behind her back and tipped back and forth on her heels.

He glanced at her and grinned. "Maybe, maybe not." He said.

"Okay spill the beans, tell me about her." she said smiling.

"Wouldn't wanna bore ya with details."

"Oh please." she said "I live in the glory of details, because if I were her, I probably be falling for them guitar strings your be strumming there." she said smiling.

He grins and tuned his guitar a little and then sighed. "If you don't mind me telling in tune." He said with a raised brow.

She nodded her head frantically said smile, oh hell yes she will be listening to it in song.

"She's a tall white hen with these bright blue eyes, almost looks like an angel when you see her. She wears a red silk dress, which makes her look like a bright rose. And sometimes she wears flower crowns. and the way she plays her flute, we'd always try to compare our music to go with the tales I tell." He explained. "And as pretty as she was, the name Iris for her like a ring."

Millie almost teared up… it was beautiful… dude he needed to get this girl "That's so sweet." she said softly "When are you going to see her? I would like to meet her." she said.

"I was hoping tonight, if I don't get caught first." He said.

"Wait… why?" Millie asked "Oh no they are looking for you at your Taxes aren't they…."

"I'm betting they might. I just gotta be careful." He said.

"Come on, maybe we can find a place to hide now, you can stay with us, Robin won't mind at all." Millie said.

"I'm sure he won't mind, god bless him." He said.

"That be quite convenient for me then too!" a voice said as Millie turned quickly seeing the Sheriff with a couple of guards.

Alan's eyes widened and he nudged Millie. "Millie, run!" He said and pushed her away.

Millie ran and hoped that Alan was following along behind her as she ran through the streets and alleyways as she panted heavily covering her face, she swore she saw guards saw her as she hid behind a wall…. Wait where's Alan…

"Alan." She whispered. She looked around "Alan where are you!"

She could hear him struggling as he tries to get away from the sheriff but she could also hear chains clinking. He was caught.

Millie peaked and she covered her mouth dammit fuck NO! She saw him being dragged away in chains as he was struggling but the Sheriff was harshly pulling on the chains making Alan trip onto them and almost falling. Millie grabbed her dagger as she stopped though…. She sighed through her nose… she then looked back seeing they were dragging him down the path… Millie's eyes flooded with tears… this was all her fault…. She then ran to let Robin, Noxi, and Mickey know about what happened… she had to get Alan out of there.

# # #

"What do you mean he's taken EVERYONE?" Noxi asked.

Millie blew her nose "Prince John is such a crying whine ass, he decided to double the taxes." she wiped her tears away "and now they got Alan, it's all my fault." she cried softly into the handkerchief that Little John gave her.

Mickey reached up and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, Millie, we'll get them out of there."

"This has gotten out of hand." Robin said as he held his mouth in a thinking pose… Prince John has gone too far, and it's the last straw. "We better make up a plan for us to get them out."

"What about Friar Tuck? They'll probably get him next!" Mickey said.

"They won't go after him." Little John said "He's a monk and monks don't really have to pay their taxes they are a non profit organization, the church that is."

"Right… I should go see just in case." Noxi said.

"Noxi." Robin said "I think we should stay low tonight, just for now. Sheriff is out and he is very determined to catch us."

"But if Prince John is planning on taking every person of the villagers, then he'll take Friar Tuck as well."

"We can't be sure of that." Little John said.

"I just want to check and see!" She said.

"Noxi!" Millie said as she tried stopping her "I don't' want you to get in trouble! What if-"

"Millie, you wanted us to stay because we had to help these people. Let me try to help this time." She said.

"We can't help people if we get caught." Millie said.

"I don't care if I get caught!" She yelled.

"Noxi!" Millie and Mickey said at the same time in a worried tone.

"I don't care about my life as long as another is in danger! Think about what Alan would've done if he wasn't arrested. Now I'm going to help, whether you like it or not!" She said before she grabbed her dagger and picks up a cloak and ran off quickly.

Millie furrowed her brow… Mickey frowned a little but then made a determined face grabbing his cloak as well.

"Wait, where are you going?" Millie asked.

"I'm going to try to bring her back." He said… but he was lying really, he was gonna go with Noxi "I'll be back, don't worry." he said as he grabbed his sword and ran after her.

Millie felt so lost now… she had her new friend locked up, and then now her friend is going reckless rogue… she furrowed her brow. She then grabbed her cloak.

"Where are you going?" Little John said.

"I need to walk in the woods." she spoke softly "I need clear up my head…"... Millie lied as well… for she was going to jail break those poor people… and her friend Alan.

# # #

"NOXI, NOXI!" Mickey called running to her panting.

Noxi could hear his voice and she turned around. "Mickey?! What're you doing out here?" She asked. "I thought you were gonna stay with Millie!" She said, stopping in her tracks and panted, hiding in the streets.

Mickey panted holding on to her leg "I'm." he panted a couple times before swallowing "I'm coming with you." he said.

She was about to object, to tell him that he shouldn't have, but she couldn't have the heart to say no. "If you're going with me, we have to do this carefully. Actually, forget being careful. Prince John is already looking for us and the gem, let's just focus on getting to Friar Tuck before that sheriff does." She said.

"I hear you loud and clear Noxi." he said putting his sword away

She nods and led him through the town, which was now empty due to Prince John..

# # #

Meanwhile Friar Tuck was at the church ringing the church bells on a Sunday morning as a small little mouse was playing the organ as he looked around still playing "Friar Tuck, I don't think anyone is going to come in today." The mouse said furrowing his brow.

"I know, Saxton but maybe this church will bring them some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive." He said.

"Oh how can anyone feel any hope with the old evil Prince John." Mother spoke as she was sweeping the front of her house "Taxing the life out of those poor people."

"Yes, those poor people." Then he checks the poor box and sighed. "Oh our poor box is just like our church. Empty…" he said.

Mother furrowed her brow… she then scurried into her home as she came out holding one farthing "Friar Tuck… it's not much but… please take it for the poor." she said handing him the coin.

"Your last farthing?" He asked with surprise. "Oh, little Sister." He said and took the coin, putting it in the box. "No one can give more than that. Bless you both."

Father smiled and chuckled "Oh, we were only saving it for a rainy day." he said with a smile.

Friar Tuck laughed. "Well, it's raining now. At least things can't get worse." He said.

There was a knock at the door.

Mother as small as she was opened the door to see if it was anyone coming in for the church on a Sunday afternoon.

"Friar Tuck!" Noxi said, standing at the door, with Mickey next to her. "Wh-" she paused and looked down, seeing Sister. "Oh, sorry, Sister." She said and walked over her carefully, bowing her head.

"Oh Miss Noxi! And Sir Mickey." She squeaked and bowed to them as well smiling good to see some other faces come into the Church.

"Friar Tuck." Noxi said and sat down. "We just heard that Alan got taken. Mickey and I came to make sure you wouldn't get taken either." She said.

He chuckled and laughed a little "Oh bless your hearts both of you." he said "They can't take me though, I don't pay much taxes because I live in the church, it's all the santacury and for the poor to live in." he explained.

She sighed and looked around the place. "As long as we're here, it'll be fine. Could we stay for a while? At least until the rain stops." She asked.

"Why of-"

"Frair!" Sister squeaked "The Sheriff is coming."

Tuck's eyes widen as he ushered Mickey and Noxi inside upstairs "Now listen, you two do not come out, understand, no matter what, I will never forgive myself you both get caught!"

"But what about you?" Mickey asked. "What if he starts trouble?"

"Who's going to protect that Gem if you both get captured, now go go." he ushered them upstairs to distract the Sheriff.

"Well, looks like I came just in time." The sheriff said as he walked in, the tiny mouse Father furrowing his brows from the organ.

"What does that big bellied bully want here?" He asked quietly.

"Father shhh!" Sister shushed him.

Friar Tuck finally came down stairs and then his eye's widen as he saw that the Sheriff went into the poor box.

"Hmmm well now what have we got here?" he asked as he took the coin out of the box.

"Now just a minute, sheriff!" Tuck stammered. "Th-That's the poor box!" He shouts.

Mickey and Noxi could hear the commotion and they could see from a hole in the floorboard.

"It sure is, and I'll take it for

Prince John." The sheriff responded and chuckled. "And every bit of it counts."

"OOHHHH! YOU PUT THAT BACK!" She ordered making the mama bird hands on her hips stance glaring at the sheriff.

"And Prince John blessed you too, little Sister." He said with sarcastic sympathy.

"That son of a-" Noxi said quietly before Tuck was enraged.

"YOU THIEVING SCOUNDREL!" Tuck yelled shaking his fist at the Sheriff glaring at him with anger.

"Now now, take it easy, Friar, I'm just doing my duty." He said, shaking his hands and then crossed his arms.

"Collecting taxes for that greedy, arrogant, no good PRINCE JOHN!" Tuck cried out even more louder losing his patience.

The Sheriff looked at him and furrowed his brows, his patience was wearing thin as well. "Listen, Friar, you're mighty

and

you're gonna preach yourself right into the hangman's noose." He said and pointed at him.

Now Tuck lost it "GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!" He roared as he pushed him back with force with his stomach as he kept saying "OUT OUT OUT OUT!"

"Oh dear no!" Sister whimpered knowing Tuck was going to get in a lot of trouble.

"Oh no…" Mickey muttered.

"Now this? I gotta see." Noxi said as she got up and ran downstairs to peek outside.

The two were sword fighting or tuck was using a bow staff while the S

heriff had his sword but the Sheriff was getting a good beating from Tuck "YOU WANT TAXES, I'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!" he yelled poking the stick right in his gut.

"GIVE IT TO HIM GIVE IT TO HIM FRIAR!" Father cried out jumping up and down swinging his arms around.

"Oh wow, he can really put up a fight." She said before seeing vulture guards on the trees. "Oh no." She knew the risks of getting caught but she didn't care at this point, so she pulled her hood on as she ran outside and her dagger grew into a sword as one of them flew to grab Tuck's hood to pull it over his head.

"Noxi!" Mickey squeaked trying to go after her.

"YOU UNDER ARREST FOR HIGH TREASON OF THE CROWN!" The Sheriff then grabbed a chain and wrapped it around his neck with a loud CLAMP!

Noxi heard it and gasps. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled, almost ready to bring her sword down on the sheriff, which made him drop the chain.

He grabbed his sword and swiped her blade away making it fall out of her hand and then pointed the sword at her throat. "Not so tough now are you, you naked mole rat."

All sudden something stabbed his toe seeing it was Mickey stabbing the Sheriff's foot with his small sword as the Sheriff moved away from Noxi holding his foot in pain with a loud yowl.

She blitzed to look for her sword, finding its glow and picked it up quickly before running to Tuck's aid.

All sudden arrows were shooting right at her seeing the Vulture that blinded Tuck's vision with his hood kept shooting at her.

"NOXI WE GOT TO GO!" Mickey spoke quickly.

"But what about-" she said before deflecting the arrows. "WHAT ABOUT TUCK?! We can't just leave him!" She said.

"I'm YOUR PROTECTOR AND I CAN'T HAVE YOU DIE!" Mickey cried out with a look of fear in his eyes as he held her hand, he then saw an arrow was about to hit her as he pulled her away but "CRACK!" It hit Mickey right on the shoulder as he cried out in pain holding his shoulder.

Her eyes widen. "MICKEY!" She shouts and picked him up, rushing back into the church quickly. "Mickey are you crazy?!"

Mickey's shoulder hurt a lot as he panted and looked at her "S-see…" He whimpered as he held his now bleeding shoulder.

"COME ON TRIGGER, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The Sheriff yelled as he grabbed the chain that was connected with Friar Tuck taking him to the castle.

Sister gasped. "Oh no!" She sobbed, covering her eyes and Father hugged her. "Oh, Mother…"

Noxi looked up and saw that they were gone… she was reckless and too late. "No…" she looked down to Mickey. "We need to get you fixed up!" She said to Mickey and yanked the arrow out of his shoulder.

Mickey screamed out in pain holding his shoulder as tears escaped his little eyes "i-it hurts."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she said, tears stinging her eyes. "You shouldn't have come with me…"

Mickey panted as tears and blood stained him "Wh-where friends… what are friends for." he spoke softly panting.

She furrowed her brows and dried her eyes quickly. "You need a doctor! Mother! Isn't there a doctor in this town?!"

"He's in the prison as well." she weeped "W-We have to get him to Robin and Little John! They will be the only help right now." she cried.

She nods and looks to Mickey. She can't have him bleeding on the way, so she ripped part of her cloak and wrapped it around his shoulder tightly before picking him up. "I'm so sorry… we'll get everyone out, I promise." She said before holding Mickey close and ran out into the rain.

The Mice gave them their luck… they to clean up the mess now that they left.

# # #

Millie was all wrapped up in a cloak as she looked around both ways and seeing it was pouring wet… she then carefully and not so stealthly get to the castle as she hid the dagger under her cloak "ugh I wish it would stop raining." she spoke. She looked around to see if she could find a place to sneak in, the only way in was the door…. The gate was guarded… but it was only a few… she could slip past them right? She carefully sneaked in tip toeing as she hid into the shadows.

"Now if I was a guard where would I find the jail." she spoke softly and whispered looking around… then there is was, a door. Buuut it was locked, great.

"Trigger, open the door would ya!" Millied made a soft gasped and hid inside a barrel as she closed the cover and looked their the hole seeing it was the Sheriff… aw come on!

"Yes Sheriff! Nothing else?"

"AND GET ME A BANDAGE, that little mouse is going to pay for what he did!"

Millie took a closer look and saw… it was Tuck chained… oh god oh god! Wait mouse? Oh no Mickey and Noxi! Are they okay? Are they alright?

"That mole rat did put up a good fight. She was scary though." Trigger says while the other grabbed the bandage straps.

Millie furrowed her brow… that means they are alive, thank goodness. The Sheriff put Tuck in the cells as Millie had to think of something to get everyone out.

"Well, time to set up the gallows." He said after chaining Tuck to the wall and left the cell, closing the door.

Millie furrowed her brow… she then had an idea, she grabbed the red berries out of her bag and then mushed them and put the all over face making her look scary, she then saw some mud as she grabbed it and put it all over her face.

"I hope this works." She spoke. She then hid her dagger and will have to take it out if the plan did not work.

"Hey Sheriff, I got a bad feeling that we are being watched!" Trigger said.

"Then keep watch. I gotta get some medicine on this thing." Sheriff muttered as he limped outside, Trigger's partner, Nutsy approached him. "Let's keep a look out!"

There was a soft groan and moan as Trigger jumped "What's that sound!?" he asked as he was waving his cross bow everywhere.

"Y'got the handle on old Betsy?" Nutsy asked as he looked around, scared as well.

"Of course I do!" he said glaring at his partner.

All of a sudden the barrel broke as they both turned seeing a figure come out and Trigger's eyes widen in fear "A-Aa-a-a-a-a-a DEMON!"

The figure laughed and snarled and made a uncomfortable noise that came from her throat "YOU ARE ALL CURSED!" She hissed as she twitched showing her "Bloody" face "YOU ARE ALL PLAGUED WITH DEATH AHAHAHAHAH."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they held each other and backed up to the wall.

"GIVE ME THE KEYS AND I MAY SPARE YOUR LIFE, YOU MORTALS!" She snarled "DISOBEY AND I WILL SEND THE DEVIL FOR YOUR SOULS AND PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR SINS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Millie was enjoying this too much now and she had to remember to not go overboard.

"AAAH! Y-aYes MA'AM! TRIGGER GIVE HER THE KEYS!" Nutsy squealed in terror, clinging to him.

Trigger was shaking as he was fumbling for the keys as he was carefully giving her the keys as she was so close to getting the keys…

"Nusty, Trigger!? What in TARNATION ARE YOU-"

SHIT

"SHERIFF, IT'S A DEMON, SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!" Trigger cried out as he grabbed his partner and ran with the keys.

"NO!" Millie cried out as she turned seeing the cowards run towards the Sheriff. She had to keep playing "YOU SHALL PAY FILTHY SCUMS!"

"WHAT IN THE HEY?!" The sheriff exclaimed.

"GIVE ME THE KEEYYY'S!" She shrilled.

"Nutsy give her the keys!" The Sheriff demanded.

"B-But Sheriff." Nusty squeaked shaking.

"DO IT! I AINT READY FOR THE UNHOLIES!"

Nusty was deathly frightened as he look at the stranger and was about to hand her the key's, as she reached over to take them… but then something fell from her cloak…. Her dagger…

Sheriff saw it and blinked. "Wait a Cotton picking minute…"

Millie freaked SHIT REALLY she picked it up quickly as it grew and became big into a sword "I won't ask again, give me those fucking key's or I will send a plague on you and your goons."

His eyes widened and he furrowed his brows. "WHY YOU-"

Millie took her sword and swiped at him to move back "KEY'S NOW!"

Trigger grabbed the keys from Nutsy and threw them to her.

Millie caught them as she smirked "Thanks boys, pleasure doing business." she said as she felt the keys "Now I won't have trouble will I after I let these people out?"

"No ma'am!" Nutsy and Trigger said.

Millie smirked as she backed up a little having her sword out as she went towards the cell… what she didn't was she was surrounded too, she was about to unlock the gate but she heard a soft snap as she looked….. Archers surrounded the whoooole square… fuck. She looked around seeing she was being aimed at by millions of arrows…

"The thing is,

, your whole plan, wasn't well thought out, now was it?" The Sheriff asked. "Prince John himself asked me to guard EVERY corner of the castle."

Millie glared at him clenching her sword as she had nowhere to hide and no way to defend herself… she was not gonna play risky and get herself killed not like this… she growled and threw the keys at his feet and dropped her sword making it into a dagger as she brought her hands up in the air.

"That's what I thought." He said and looked to the vultures, who both grabbed her and opened the cell door, throwing her in with Alan, claiming a chain ball to her ankle. Sheriff then picked up her dagger, examining it. "Huh. Same as that other one. Try getting out and maybe you won't be so lucky, like that little mouse friend of yours who stabbed me in the foot." He grumbled.

Millie growled as she tried getting at him but the chain stopped her before getting close. "Oh you think you're so fucking smug behind that badge of yours? Listen here tub lard, my friends are coming to save me, and you're going to be very sorry, and I will see that you

go to hell." she spoke and spat at his feet "I'm not afraid of you or your fucking prince John, you're both cowards, and you're both dumb."

"We'll see when you and that Friar will be the first to hang." Sheriff said with a grimace and walked away, heading outside.

Millie could hear a sigh. "Well, hey again." Alan said as he was sitting on the ball that was connected to the chain on his ankle, strumming his guitar. "That was a brave thing you both did, you trying to get us out of here, and your friends trying to protect Tuck."

Millie turned seeing Alan "Oh thank god you're okay." she spoke as she hugged him quickly and looked at him "They didn't hurt you right?"

"No, but these chains hurt more than anything." He said and lifted his foot, seeing it made a bruised ring around his ankle.

Millie furrowed her brow "If we had something slippery like maybe oil we could get these chains off… god dammit, I should have planned this through, I'm an idiot, I thought I could take them on myself… I just." she threw a rock against a wall upset.

He winced a bit and placed a hand over her shoulder. "It's not your fault. You did what you thought was right. But you shouldn't have come alone. Noxi and Mickey would've had Tuck safe if Mickey hadn't gotten hurt." He said.

Millie turned looking at Alan "Wait, what happened to Mickey?"

"One of them nasty guards, Trigger or Nutsy, my best guess is that it was Trigger, got trigger-happy when he tried to shoot Noxi with that dang crossbow of his… But he hit Mickey instead. I sure hope he's okay." Alan explained. "That's what Tuck told me when he came here."

Millie furrowed her brow and angrily got on the window yelling out "HEY FAT SHERIFF, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU WILL WISH

WERE IN THE GALLOWS!" her blood boiled and her hands clenching on the bars… how could they do this to innocent people… it made her angry… more angry than ever… her eyes then began to glow green… but she stopped getting angry and calmed down as the green glowing stopped as she fell on her knees.

"Alan I am so sorry.." she whispered.

He knelt down next to her and pat her back. "It'll be okay. Robin will get wind of this and I bet ya that he and Little John will come spring all of us out."

Millie sighed as she rubbed her face… she still had the crud on her face… she laughed a little.

"That was a good show you put on out there." He chuckled. "Acting like some sort of demon and whatnot."

"Hey, History class knew a thing or two about superstition and myths." she said as she took her hand out the window getting some rain water and washing her face off. "I had a little bit too much fun though."

"It

funny." He said.

Millie chuckled as she put her hair up in a ponytail as she laid back on the wall… "I just hope they get here on time." she said softly.

"I'm sure they will." Alan said. "And that ain't no lie."

"I believe you… because in the end Robin Hood always wins."

# # #

Noxi was running as fast as she could until she came into the forest. "ROBIN! LITTLE JOHN!" She yelled.

Robin and Little John heard Noxi as they jumped knowing something went wrong "What, what's going?" Little John asked quickly.

"Mickey got hit!" She said as she rushed over and set Mickey down carefully.

The Both of them gathered around him quickly and saw the wound and Mickey was in a lot of pain "I got this guys." Little John said "Noxi, just get some water for him, they missed the important parts on him but he's going to be fine."

She nods and rushes to get the water quickly. This was her fault, she never should've left… if she didn't go, Mickey wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Little John did a lot of work from stopping Mickey's bleeding as it stopped though, the little guy was just going to need a lot of rest though. He was breathing easy though and he was very tired from losing all that blood.

"I feel bad about this… the whole thing, I don't know why I just ran off. I couldn't just let the Sheriff take Tuck… Mickey saved my life." She said. "I didn't deserve it." Noxi said.

"Noxi, at least he is okay… just be thankful for that." Little John said as he was stitching Mickey's wound carefully "You tried to do something… but it was reckless." he spoke.

She crossed her arms. "I know…" she said.

"Where's Millie? Did you see her on the way?" Robin asked seeing that she has not returned yet either.

"No, she's not here?" She asked, confused.

"No." Robin spoke "She said she was going for a walk in the woods."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"That's what she said." Little John said.

"And she didn't come back yet? Why would she want to go for a walk in the rain?" She asked.

"... oh no she couldn't have." Little John groaned facepalming dragging his face down.

"She's probably gone to the castle to break them out, that's what I'm betting." Robin said

"Then why didn't y'all go after her?"

"Well how were we supposed to know?" Little John spoke.

She sighed. "Now this is really my fault."

"No it's not." Little John said "Stop blaming yourself."

"IT IS!" She said and clutched her head. "God… Tuck was taken, Mickey got hurt, and now the town is empty, Millie probably got taken too!"

Mikey grabbed Noxi's hand "H-He's right." he said softly "stop blaming yourself."

She looked at Mickey, panicked. "I'm sorry…"

He breathed softly "Just… Just believe in yourself." he said softly holding her hand tight "If Millie was taken… we have to get her out."

She nods. "You're right… we have to get them out."

"Your friend is right." Robin said "We have to let Mickey stay in the church, I'll have Maid Marian watch over him."

"Yeah, she'll take care of him, the three of us will go to the castle." Little John spoke.

She sighed and sniffed. She looked to Mickey. "You're gonna be okay. We're gonna get Millie, and everybody else."

He smiled weakly "I'll protect the gem while you guys are gone." he spoke softly "I promise."

She nods and takes it out of her pocket, giving it to Mickey. She put it in his hand. "I trust you."

He smiled "I'm glad the blades chose you." he said softly… he then closed his eyes to rest.

She sighed and then grabbed her cloak, putting it on as she picked up Mickey. "Well take him to the church. Then we're going to that castle. A jailbreak is our only option." She said.

Robin and Little John made a nod. "I'll tell you the plan before it starts." Robin said.

"Good. But we better make haste."

# # #

It was still raining out and into one of the castle's room was Prince John who had a glare baring his teeth thinking about the one person he despised, not to mention he did not have the Gem, and he was for sure he was in for it if Maleficent found out that he failed in finding it. Those ugly humans have been a thorn on his side as well, he wish he could just wipe them out in a flick of his fingers.

Sir hiss on the other hand looked at his lord and noticed he was not in a happy mood "u-uh ahem, sire, you are not your cheerful self like you always are." Sir hiss smiled as he furrowed his brow.

He stayed silent.

Sir hiss was quiet for a moment as he then had an idea "I know, I know, you haven't counted your gold yet, it always made you happy." he spoke smiling as he went to the other side and played with some of the gold coins around his tail…. But it seemed it did not work…

"Ahem… uh sire, ya know no one has paid their taxes, the jail is full, and OH OH I have good news sire, Friar Tuck is in jail, and we captured one of the human creatures." he said patting his arm with his tail.

"FRIAR TUCK?!" He yells, waving his arms and the piles if gold coins flew. "ID GIVE ALL MY GOLD IF I GOT MY HANDS ON BOTH ROBIN AND-" he paused. "Did you say, Friar Tuck and the human?"

Sir hiss shivered a little as he looked at his king "d-did?... o-oh I-I guess I did." he said ending it with a nervous chuckle.

"Hm… I could use this to my advantage!" He said.

Sir Hiss calmed down a bit knowing he looked like he was calming down a bit "Oh yes sire you are right, you have the Friar Tuck, and the human, I'm sure SHE knows where the Gem is." he said hoping that would make his king happy.

"This could be my chance to capture Robin and that other human!" He said, a malicious grin spread across his face.

Sir Hiss blinked… "A-Another trap?" he asked.

"Yes, you stupid serpent! Friar Tuck and that one rat will be led to the gallows, you see." He said.

"WAIT WAIT BUT SIRE! HANG FRIAR TUCK?! THE MAN OF THE CHURCH?" Sir Hiss asked in exasperation this was out of hand! "B-but but…"

"By sunrise, those two will hang. And Robin will be the only one to think to come for them. And when they do, my men will be ready." He said and chuckled.

"Sire, if I may ask and give advice, why don't we interrogate the… rat… she might know where the gem is, maybe we can blackmail her."

"You question my order? Or would you like to be next?" He asked.

Sir Hiss shook his head "No no sire…" he said as she lowered himself a little frightened.

"Good. Unless you want to be that crow's next meal, you better get those nooses ready." He ordered and yawned. He then headed to his room for the night.

# # #

Millie watched the two vultures deal with the gallows as she felt her heartbeat race faster and faster… she could not imagine herself on that thing, she couldn't see her end like this. She looked away from the window and sat down on the ground holding her knees against her chest "God, I don't ask for much but please don't let this happen to me, please." she begged softly to herself.

"Worry not, child. I know Robin will come." Friar Tuck said from the cell next to them. "I've been praying myself as well."

"...I just hope Prince John has no idea about the gem." she spoke softly "If he knew we have it…" she sighed as she wanted to rest but she could not sleep, she was too scared and too anxious to sleep…

Meanwhile the vultures were hammering onto the gallow as the Sheriff put the noose onto the thing "Well Trigger, everything is rigged up and all set." he spoke.

"Let's give it a test run!" Nutsy said.

"Wait Nutsy no!" Trigger said.

Just as Nusty went over to pull the lever onto the trap door, the sheriff fell right down in the hole stuck, totally where his fat was barely holding him up.

"... Crima-nitley, now I know why your mama called you Nutsy." He said.

All sudden there was a soft croaking voice and soft tapping as it turned out to be a blind old beggar "Alms for the poor." he spoke using his stick to look around. "Do me old ears hear the Melodious voice of the Sheriff?" the old beggar asked.

This made the Sheriff grin and he chuckled getting out from the trap door and closed it. "That's right, old man."

Then the old man tapped the gallow with his cane. "What be going on here?"

"We're going to be hanging Friar Tuck." The Sheriff replied "And one of the humies we caught."

"What, no, hang Friar Tu-" Seeing that the old man was Robin, he covered up his gasp of fear going back to his disguise. "oh uh um hang Friar Tuck and a humie?"

The Vulture with his hood laughed "yep! Maybe it might be a double hanging, or maybe a quadruple hanging!" the Vulture laughed.

"Quadruple hanging, eh?" He asked and scratched his chin. "Who be the other two who gets the ropes…" he said quietly.

Trigger hopped down. "Sheriff, I think this old man's getting a little too nosy."

"Ah take it easy now, I didn't mean nothing but um… couldn't there be trouble is Robin Hood showed up?" HE asked

Nusty laughed "Well what do you know Sheriff, he figured it out." Nusty laughed.

Trigger then clamped his beak shut. "Dummy up, dummy!" He said.

"Ah no need to worry, the Sheriff is too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him says I." Robin smirked a little boosting the Sheriff's ego just to make him look stupid.

"Ya hear that Nusty!" The Sheriff spoke as he laughed "For a blind man, he sure knows a good man when he see's one."

"Sheriff, I still got a feeling that this old codger knows too much." Trigger spoke looking at the Sheriff.

"Oh Shut up Tigger." the Sheriff said "He's only a harmless blind old beggar." he spoke glaring at his goon.

Robin then sneaked away ever so slowly acting like a blind old man still making that croaking chant.

Just as Robin got away from prying eyes, Little John and Noxi were there waiting for him "Rob." Little John whispered, "We can't let them hang Friar Tuck." he spoke.

"Jailbreak, John! It's the only chance we've got. Just like Noxi said." He said.

She nods, panicked. "They're gonna hang Millie too."

"There ain't no we are going to-"

"We got to Johnny." Robin spoke "Or Both Tuck and Millie die at Dawn."

"How're we gonna get past those guards?" Noxi asked them.

"By sneaking in." Robin said "Just follow me and Little John's lead."

She nods. "And f were caught?"

"We won't," Little John said "And if we do, we run as fast and high tail it out!" Little John spoke.

Of course. Then as soon as the coast was clear, the three snuck inside the castle courtyard.

It was heavily guarded as they could see, as John led Noxi behind him letting her know where to go and of course letting her know to be quiet.

She knew to keep quiet and her sword hidden as she saw Nutsy and Trigger making their rounds.

Nusty was going around his post as he stopped, Little John creepd behind him about to grab him…

"ONE O'CLOCK AND ALL IS WELL!" Nusty cried out as Little John hid back into the bush's.

The clock tower on the castle rang while the sheriff yawned. "Nutsy, you oughta set your brain ahead a couple of hours." He said tiredly.

"Uh yes sir… does that mean adding or subtracting?" Nusty asked.

"Oh just forget it…" he said and went back to sleep.

"Y's sir." Nusty spoke as he went back to his post.

"How can I sleep with you yelling '

' all the time?" He asked.

"Sheriff. Everything is not all's well." Trigger spoke "I got a feeling in my bones there is going to be a jail break any minute." as he slowly without knowing was pointing his crossbow at the Sheriff.

His eyes widened and he pushed the crossbow the other way. "Criminitly, Trigger, point that pea-shooter somewhere else!"

"Don't worry Sheriff." Trigger spoke "The Safety is on ol' Betsy." as he patted his crossbow BLAM the arrow shot ricocheting all over the castle halls almost getting the Sheriff and Tigger.

"WHAT in tarnation are you trying to do?!" He asked before bonking him on the head. "Ya bird brain!"

"J-just doing my duty sir." Trigger stuttered feeling a heachache coming about.

"Oh you and your twitchy fingers of yours…" he grumbled.

Millie groaned as she covered her ears, she was not asleep but she was trying to rest her eyes anyways.

While Nutsy was going back to his post… he felt something tap his head but WHOOSH, he was grabbed into the bush's.

"Hey you hear that?" Trigger asked with a whisper.

"Sure did, Trigger. There's something funny going on around here..." He said. "Come on." He motioned and walked ahead, Trigger followed behind with his crossbow. Trigger walked closer until the arrow poked Sheriff.

"Wait a minute. Is the safety on Ol Betsy?" He asked worried.

"Sure is, Sheriff." Trigger said as he pat the crossbow carefully this time.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You go first." He said and let Trigger take the lead. When they eventually get to Nutsy's spot, Sheriff called out.

"Alright, you in there! Come out with your hands up!" He called.

Behind the wall, Noxi had put on the cloak that Nutsy had and grabbed some string and tied a sock around her face to make it look like a beak. If you think my acting was good at that archery tournament, wait till ya see this action." She said quietly.

"Be careful, Noxi." Robin said.

She grabbed the spear and walked out, imitating Nutsy's walk as best as she could. "Jeeeehosephat, Trigger, put that pea-shooter down!" She said in Nutsy's accent as best as she could.

"Aw shucks, Trigger its only Nutsy." Sheriff said as he put his sword back and looked at Trigger. "And criminitly, you get back to your post on the double! Get!" He said and shoved him with his foot, shooing him along.

"I'm a-gettin! I'm a-gettin!" Trigger said as he scooted along.

The Sheriff was muttering to himself as he was walking back to his chair next to the door, Noxi followed behind, walking like Nutsy.

The Sheriff sat down on his chair real tired though Little John watched carefully seeing if she was going to give the signal on the okay to sneak in.

Noxi glanced over at Little John and winked before looking back to the Sheriff. "Why don't ya just sit yerself down here, all cozy like?" She asked.

"Well thanks Nutsy." The Sheriff spoke tiredly.

Then she reached up and closed his eyes. "Now just close them sleepy eyeballs. Sandman's coming." She said and helped cross his leg and looked at him. Then she caught sight of the keys. Which was attached to his belt. Damn it, 'course it's on the belt.

"Why don't you uh… Let me loosen that belt." She said quietly in her 'Nutsy' voice. She was cringing at the thought then tried to think of something to keep him asleep.

"Rock-a-bye, Sheriff, just you relax…" she said and removed the belt carefully, reaching for the keys and continued humming.

It seemed to be working as the Sheriff was falling right fast asleep while Noxi was singing to him.

She continued to hum and moved to the door, making sure he was well asleep and heard him snoring. Good, she thought. Then she gets to the door and tries to unlock the door, it made a

but she stopped after she heard him snort a bit and she covered the key quickly.

The Sheriff groaned scratching his chest "Nusty that's mighty sweet… ya mind singing it one more time?" he asked still freakin tired.

She grinned a bit, sighing in relief. "Rock-a-bye, sheriff, just you relax…" she she trailed off and motioned them to come over.

Little John and Robin hood carefully came over to the jail Cell as Little John carefully sneaked in and Robin took over Noxi's disguise letting her go inside the cell as well, since she had the keys it would be easier for her to go inside to help Little John. As they both sneaked in Little John accidentally slammed the door.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Trigger cried out as he shot the crossbow and the arrow went everywhere again just like last time "JAIL BREAK, JAIL BREAK, I HEARD SHERIFF THE DOOR, THE DOOR!" he cried out but then got tripped falling and sliding on his face.

"Now for the last time, no false alarms!" He said and kicked the vulture

"Now you and Noxi go up and free Tuck, Millie and the others." Robin whispered "And I'll visit the royal treasury." as John nodded and ushered Noxi up the stairs in the dungeons.

When they got upstairs, they walked past the first cell, Noxi saw the sign that said Death by Treason. She looked inside and saw that Tuck was inside. "Little John." She whispered and tapped his arm.

John saw as he then unlocked the door with the key's opening up seeing it was Tuck their chains to the wall, he opened his eyes seeing his life was saved.

"Oh little John it can't be!?" Tuck spoke smiling so happy "And Noxi!"

"Shh! We're busting yall out of here." She said and looked to Little John. "I'm gonna see if Millie is in the next cell." She said and left the cell.

Millie heard voices… she was about to run to the door but she tripped on the chain as she grunted "shit." she cursed as she whispered "Noxi! Noxi is that you!?"

She heard her voice and went to her cell. "Millie!" She whispered and looked inside. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm with Alan." she spoke as she then went to Alan shaking him to be awake "Shhh don't shout, Alan, help's here." she whispered.

He looked to the door and smiled. "Thank God, our prayers been answered." He said calmly.

Millie saw Noxi come in and undid her chains "I need to find my dagger, the Sheriff took it and I don't know where it is."

She blinked. "He has it? I didn't see it on him… I'll have to double back and check again." She said.

"Let's get these people out first, is Mickey okay?" she asked as she took a key and unlocked Alan's chain helping him up.

"Yes, he's okay. He was shot with an arrow, but he's taken care of. He's alive, and okay. He's at the church and Maid Marian's watching over him. More importantly, he's got the gem. I gave it to him." She said to her quietly.

"Oh thank god." Millie said "I was about to ask if you have it, good, it be easier and they won't get it from us." she explained "Come on, let's get the others out of here." she said softly.

She nods and they catch up to Little John, getting to the others and freeing all the villagers.

Alan took a peek outside the window and grinned, ushering Millie to come see. Robin was outside Prince John's tower, trying to sneak up to the window without falling.

Millie saw as she covered her mouth snickering softly "god damn that rascal." she said smiling.

Little John came over with a bow and arrow with some rope, seeing that they had a plan when Noxi was being Nutsy for awhile.

"Everyone is out of the cells." Little John spoke "All we need to do is get all the gold now."

"Are we just going to run or sneak?" Millie asked.

"Both." Little John said

"Oh terrific." Millie spoke with sarcasm.

"Let's see how this goes. And who knows, maybe he'll find your sword." Noxi said to Millie.

Robin climbed until he was under the window. He held a rope he had along with a latch. He swung it and it landed on the balcony ledge, and he climbed.

As Robin got in seeing the Prince John was asleep and Sir hiss was there too, he went to the balcony and signaled Little John to shot the arrow and did as there was a straight line and seeing the plan was to get all the gold and lever it down into the jail.

Little John took each bag that was brought over and handed each one to the villagers.

"Praise the lord, and a hefty Tax return." Tuck cried out smiling as he handed some of the money to the other people.

Millie gave two Alan as she whispered "I better meet Iris, and I better see you ask her hand in marriage." she whispered.

Alan glanced at her and smiled. "That I will." He said. "I can promise that."

"Come on." Little John "Follow me." as everyone followed little John. Millie stayed behind to help gather more of the gold that was coming down.

As little John opened the prison gate, he looked up but his eyes widen in shock seeing one of them had a hole and the coins were falling on the Sheriff and he was waking. Opening his eyes he saw the bag of gold and was about to cry out, but little John grabbed him quickly.

Trigger looked around instinctively and rushed over to the Sheriff's spot, and in his spot was Little John, dressed as the sheriff. "Sheriff, now don't get your dander up, but I still got a feeling that-" he paused after Little John lifted his hat.

"Friar, Noxi." Little John spoke "Get going, hurry." he spoke as Friar led the others out of the Cell with Noxi behind…. Then the clock ran.

The time was 4 AM. Robin saw and he hurried, grabbing the last bag he could find and tied it to the rope. Until he saw one bag under Prince John's pillow.

And not only that, it was Millie's dagger, the bright blue shimmered as if it was trying to get his attention.

He carefully moved over to reach it, the sword and the bag, lifting the pillow. After he got them, he let the pillow fall, Prince John reacting by whimpering and grabbed his ear, starting to suck his thumb, while one bag was tucked under his arm.

Robin grabbed it carefully as he finally got it… but someone was awake seeing it was Sir hiss, as Robin grabbed onto the rope and everyone was helping him lever down, Sir hiss grabbed a bag and wrapped his tail around Prince John's Ankle as he awoken and cried out screaming as his bed was being dragged as well making it to the balcony and Prince John grabbing onto it and the balcony.

"God dammit." Millie cried out "EVERYONE PULL!" she cried out as she pulled hard onto the rope.

Noxi nods and pulls on it, everyone else pulling as well. "COME ON!"

"GUARDS, GUARDS MY GOLD!" Prince John cried out as Robin was monkey barring down the rope quickly finally letting go and landing on his feet with the bag of gold. Prince John could not hold on much longer and lost his grip as everyone pulled back and sent Prince John smacking into the bars of the cell window and fell.

"OOHHHHH." Millie and Noxi said at the same time. "Now that's gotta hurt." Millie said snickering.

"That's definitely gonna leave a mark." Noxi said with a grimace.

Millie and Noxi led everyone out of the cell as everyone was out, thank goodness. "Come on, come on!" Millie cried out as everyone ran.

"OH NO NO, They are taking away all my gold!" Prince John cried out shaking and crawling to the cell door and crying out for his guards. "GUARDS, GUARDS TO THE JAIL!" but they were coming with full speed not stopping "Rhino's HALT, STOP, DESIST!" he cried out but the Rhino's rammed the door down with their king sending him the other side of the tower.

"EVERYBODY THIS WAY!" Robin cried out as he stopped Millie for a moment "Here, I think this is yours."

"Oh thank god Robin, thank you." she said quickly "Come on come on let's go." she said as she held it and ran.

Arrows were flying all over the place as Milie grabbed a shield that was right on the wall as she covered some people with it.

They were all running for their lives. They all soon reached the wagon to get everybody on. "That's everyone, get them all out of here, hurry!" Robin said.

Millie went over to the drawbridge as she grabbed the lever pulling it down as the bridge opened laying out flat.

"This ain't no hay ride let's move it out of here HOOOOOO." Little John cried out running with the wagon and Tuck behind it pushing it.

"On to Sherwood forest." Tuck cried out.

"STOP! MY BABY!" a mother rabbit cried out.

"Mama mama wait for me!" she cried out running her little legs as best as she could.

Millie gasped as she ran over to her with her shield but she then felt a shunk on her leg as she cried out falling and seeing an arrow got her calf "OH GOD, AH!"

Robin came to her quickly and gave the little Bunny to her and helped her up using the shield and running as best as he could with her arrow wounded leg, Robin saw someone up on the tower braking the rope and a draw gate was falling, Robin pushed Millie making her roll and just in time, she had the small rabbit in her arms and the bridge separated her and Robin.

"WE GOT HIM NOW!" The Sheriff cried out.

"Go on! Don't worry about me!" Robin said to Little John as he helped Millie up before he climbed the gate.

Millie carried by Little John setting her in the wagon as Millie handed the small rabbit child to her mother "Oh god it hurts." Millie cried out softly as she took the arrow out, and blood spilled.

One of the villagers took the ripped bag full of gold and helped patch her leg up.

"Oh my god, Millie!" Noxi exclaimed. "That's the second time I had to see one of my friend's get shot!"

"I'm alive, I'm fine." Millie said quickly as the Wagon was far enough away from the castle and everyone saw smoke and fire in the distance. "Oh god." Millie said.

"I have to go and save him!" Little John spoke as he quickly went to the castle.

"Be careful!" She shouts.

Small little rabbit boy followed as her mother tried stopping hI'm but it was too late following little John.

Millie was in real pain, she was sweating and she clenched her leg bad, her vision was blurred and the voice's were distant as she was shivering in pain.

"Hang on, Millie, you're gonna be okay." Noxi said and kept pressure on it. "You're gonna hate me for this." She said as she grabbed the arrow on her leg. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs…?" She muttered before firmly grasping it and yanked it out of her leg.

Millie cried out as she was shaking with pain "OH MY GOD AHHH!"

"We better get her to the Church." Tuck spoke "We have healing herbs there."

"I agree, the poor dear's leg is bleeding badly…" the mother rabbit said.

Millie's breathing was slow and her vision was going black soon… she passed out though from sheer pain and breathing too fast as she was resting.

Noxi held her friend close, keeping her head elevated.

# # #

Maid Marian was checking Mickey's temperature and seeing he was alright, he just needed a lot of water since the pain really sure got him.

"You're quite a thirsty fellow." she said with a chuckle trying to lighten up the mood.

"Haven't been this exhausted since the tournament." He said softly.

She chuckled giving him more water "You'll be healed by tomorrow, you just don't want to swing that shoulder too much when using your sword now." she said.

"Marian?" She turned as she saw a tall white hen come in as she was surprised to see her old friend.

"Iris!" She asked"Is it you?"

She didn't look happy, though she was glad to see her old friend "Oh Marian, I can not find Alan, I fear that Prince John took him."

"Oh he did, dearie. But Robin and Little John are going to get him and everyone else out of the prisons." Marian said.

Iris covered her face upset "Oh my poor Alan." she spoke "He's just a simple Bard. He done nothing wrong."

All of a sudden there was voice's as she turned and seeing there were people coming in the church there was a lot of commotion, two people were hurt. Maid Marian gasped. They brought in Millie who was out of breath, and then there was Robin, he hurt his arm and his shoulder.

"Oh Robin!" Marian cried out.

"Marian, my darling." Robin said and hugged her.

Noxi helped Millie to one of the chairs and set her down. "We gotta get you some medicine." She said.

"Hello? I can help with the medicine if you'd like." A woman said as she approached them. She was a young woman, a wolf, and she knelt next to them. "Oh, yes please." Noxi said.

Marian had Robin sit down carefully and made sure nothing else was broken "Oh Robin you're a reckless hound why I ought to-"

"Marry me?" Robin asked with a chuckled before wincing. "''Tis but a scratch. And nothing can keep me away from you, my darling." He said.

Marian blushed and looked at him… "Oh Robin yes I will." she said lovingly as she cupped his face and kissed him quickly but carefully so he did not hurt his arm and shoulder "Still I'm upset with you." she said as she fixed his arm up.

Iris was helping with some villagers who were just needing comfort and she saw a certain someone in the crowd as she gasped "ALAN!" she cried out and ran to him.

Alan hears her voice and his eyes widen. "Iris!" He called and ran over, spreading his arms before holding her in a tender embrace.

She hugged him back and was so happy to see he was alive "Oh you reckless Bard! You should have came to my home, I would have kept you safe from those-"

"I was on my way to see you before I was taken but I'm okay. I'm just glad you are too." He said and smiled sweetly, giving her a gentle peck on the head

She hugged him again happily just so glad to see him in one piece.

Millie was breathing fine now, she was sleeping and she could not feel any pain what so ever like nothing happened.p

Mickey saw Noxi as he grabbed her hand "You did it." he said "I knew you could do it."

She looked at him and sighed. "I know… didn't think we could actually pull it off, but we did." She said with a grin.

He winked "Hey I'll be better by-" he stopped and saw Millie "IS SHE OKAY AH!" he winced at his shoulder getting up too fast.

"Yes yes she's fine." She said and carefully set him down. "She got shot in the leg, but she'll live."

"G-good." he spoke "The Gem is still here with me." he said smiling.

She smiled. "That's a relief. I'm glad I gave it to you."

"Noxi." Little John spoke "You can get some rest if you want, we're safe here." he said rubbing her back in a friend way.

She looked at him and sighed. "Alright…" she yawned and sat down on one of the benches.

Tuck gave her a blanket and a pillow and made her comfortable "Bless your heart Noxi, the Town owes you, Millie, Mickey, and Robin for your bravery."

She smiled and laid her head back, laying next to Millie as she closed her eyes to rest.

# # #

Millie was in total darkness as she was looking around… the hell is going on here? Was everyone safe? Was she dead? Oh god please no! She then looked behind her as big glowing yellow eyes looked down at her as she was shaking and shivering and seeing a giant head came out with horns and a evil grin showing black sharp teeth…

"

." it spoke in a dark deep voice.

Millie then woke up quickly as she breathed softly… she looked around… everyone was in the church either chatting or resting, she groaned "Where are we?" she asked herself softly,

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake." A voice said softly. "Best if you don't move too quickly, you lost a lot of blood yesterday." She said.

Millie turned and saw the stranger as she blinked and she did not recognize her "Who are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm Elmina. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile. "I help Friar Tuck at the church." She said.

"I-it's nice to meet you… what did I miss?" she asked softly.

"You all came in from the castle, I was relieved when Friar Tuck was with you. I was worried that he'd have been hanged." She said.

"Everyone is safe. I believe Alan said he wanted you to meet Iris when you woke up." She said. "After I switch out the bandage on your leg, I'll bring her to you." She said.

"Oh yes." Millie said as she rubbed her hands together "I want to pressure Alan on marrying her." she said jokingly, she knew better than to do that, she was only kidding around.

Outside the Church in the edge of the woods, Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff was outside with a couple of guards as he glared into the church.

"They will all pay for their treachery, I'll have them all hanged!" Prince John spoke with venom in his voice.

"Sire, are you sure? Maleficent specifically said that we had to take the humans and that gem. We could negotiate with them-" Hiss said.

"Will make them give us the gem, and then kill them all in the Church." he said "I want all the Guards to surround the church!"

"But sire-" the Sheriff was about to butt in on the conversation to protest.

"Silence!" Prince John spoke "Do it NOW!"

"Y-Yes sir…" he said and told the guards to surround the church.

Millie sat up a little leaning against the wall with a pillow on her back and saw Noxi was asleep, good she needed the rest, she will have to apologize to her of running off like that… she was gonna help Noxi get those gems back and get them to Yen Sid if it was the last thing she'd do… and hopefully get home.

Elmina was helping passing out some food and drinks to everyone with Friar Tuck's help and Elmina brought Iris with her when she approached Millie. "I hope you're hungry." She said.

"Oh yeah." Millie said "I could eat a whole Pizza."

Iris laughed at her humor "Alan said you were funny, but I didn't think you were this funny." she spoke.

Millie chuckled "oh wonderful, he told you about me!" she said glad "So your Iris, it's wonderful to meet you."

She nods and smiled. "It's wonderful to finally meet you as well." She said. "And you must be Millie."

"That's my name." she said smiling "How long have you been with- no wait I'll ask that later, I just wanted to meet you and get to know you. Alan told me a few things, but I wanna hear more from you." Millie explained.

All of a sudden the door burst opened seeing Prince John with the Sheriff and there was gaurds all over the place as everyone screamed frightened.

Noxi woke up, snorting from surprise and she looked around, panicked. She grabbed her dagger which formed into a sword afterwards.

"Prince John." Little John growled "Get out of here,"

"You are not welcome here for this is our sanctuary." Friar Tuck shouted angry.

"You had already taken what belonged to everyone in this church, even their freedom, almost their lives. You have to right to take that from them either." Elmina said with furrowed brows.

Prince John glares at Millie and Noxi "YOU TWO, I want that gem! Give it to me, I'll spare everyone's life in this church!"

"LIKE HELL, WELL GIVE IT TO YOU!" Noxi barked, glaring. "Forgive me for saying that but I will not let you take it. I'd rather die before it falls into your hands."

"You're not getting it Prince John." Millie growled as she was getting angry a little… her eyes glowed green again "You won't honor your promise because your a liar and a monster! I stand by my friend, I rather die than let you take this Gem, don't you know if you give it to the dark lord, your land will DIE!"

"SILENCE!" Prince John spoke "I will not ask again, the Gem, NOW!"

"Who are you to silence us?! I wouldn't even SPIT on the ground you walk on." Noxi grimaced and pointed her sword at him. "Now leave this church, or Nottingham will not have its king,

" She said, practically snapping at the last word.

"Sheriff, unarm her!" Prince John demanded.

Millie's hand then had green fire as she glared at Prince John "Touch her and I kill you!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" A voice boomed as everyone gasped…. King Richard had returned.

Noxi placed a hand on her shoulder, in hopes to calm her down.

"S-S-Sire!" The Sheriff and Hiss stammered before he and the other guards knelt to King Richard.

"King Richard!" Little John said with a smile and cheered.

Millie's hand stopped as she hid it… what the hell happened there? Everyone bowed to their king. Millie bowed her head seeing she could not do shit. Mickey bowed as well.

Noxi held her hand and they both bowed as well.

"B-B-Brother!" Prince John said. "You've returned!"

"Yes." he said glaring at him "And the town is under poverty because of YOU!" he said glaring at him angrily "You've used power and the crown for your own selfish reasons, I SHOULD HAVE YOU BANISHED FROM ENGLAND…. But that would only upset mother." he said with a grumble.

"Please! I'll do anything!" He begged, sinking to his knees. "I don't want to upset mother!"

His brother glared down at him… "Then I shall have you work at the royal ROCK pile for eight Years… with Sir Hiss, and YOU Sheriff!" he said glaring at the three of them.

"OOHHHHHHHHHH BITCH YOU GOT SERVED!" Millie cried out at them… but then Little John slapped her upside the head "OW!"

"Millie, language, you're in a church!" Noxi whispered.

"Oh yes… the crown?" Richard ask holding his hand out for the crown back.

Prince John shakily reached his head up to take the crown off his own head and held it up to Richard to take.

Richard took the crown away "Men, take these three into the dungeon." he spoke as the men did as they said leading them away.

King Richard turned to everyone and saw the look of fear bt they were happy he returned "My good people, I am sorry for my brothers actions, I will fix everything, on what damage he has done, and I will make sure you shall have your homes back."

Everyone cheered happily jumping up and down happily and hugging each other.

"Oh thank god." Millie spoke.

Noxi smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Now… I suppose I must have a talk with… the humans, no doubt?" he looked at the girls and winked at them respectfully.

Millie eyes widen… "He… YES!" she cried out smiling "oh my god, your majesty thank you for not calling us mole rats."

Noxi rolled her eyes. "Oh boy. I did find that term annoying as well." She said and looked to Mickey.

"At least he didn't call me a rat." Mickey stated.

"Maybe Prince John was just a little too stubborn to call us humans." Noxi said to Millie.

"Well whatever, I was not called a naked Mole rat." she said, the people around her laughed as she laughed along with them.

# # #

It was a wonderful summer sunny day at Nottingham, the house's look nice and clean and fixed, flowers everywhere, and everyone in their homes… and a certain reward sign been stamped "Pardon by the order of King Richard." Mille was on a crutch walking around the town smiling seeing everyone was happy. Millie was wearing a blue beautiful long dress, her shoulders and back was showing a little bit and was wearing a beautiful band with jewels and flowers, and her hair was in a fishtail braid.

"Yep." Mickey said and sighed. "That's a mighty fine thing since their rightful king has returned."

"Yep, I couldn't agree more." Alan said as he approached.

Millie smiled "This town looks wonderful." as she looked at Alan "Is the wedding ready yet?"

"It should be soon. Maid Marian's just now arriving at the church. Now come on, someone's about to get hitched!" He said with a grin.

Millie smiled as she quickly and carefully hopped her way to the Church. Iris was waiting as she waved them over "Come, come, Nox looks so wonderful, she is the ring bearer!" she said ushering the three of them inside. Millie got inside as she looked and Noxi on the side and holding a pillow with two rings and she was standing next to King Richard.

Noxi saw her and she grinned. The two rabbit children were tossing flower petals as they walked down the aisle and sat down as they saw Maid Marian. Behind her was Elmina, holding the veil for her.

Tuck and Robin were waiting down the other side as Robin was just excited, no nervousness, just confidence. Iris hugged Alan's arm smiling as Millie had a hand against her heart just watching this play out.

Making their way down the aisle, Marian just kept her eyes on Robin, not looking away as she smiled lovingly. By the time they got to him, Elmina walked over and stood next to Noxi. They were both her bridesmaids.

"Dearly beloved." Tuck spoke "We are gathered here today to honor the newlyweds, maid Marian and Robin Hood." he spoke out "For we give our blessing, our love, our luck, and friendship to these two pure of hearts." he spoke with a smile.

Millie tried so hard not to cry but she held it in.

"May I have the rings please?" Tuck asked looking at Noxi.

She nods and walks over, holding the rings on a pillow.

Robin took them and gave one to maid marian as she put his finger on, and Robin put her ring on.

"I now announce you man and wife, you may now kiss."

With no hesitation, Robin grabbed her dipping her and kissed her lovingly as Maid Marian wrapped her arms around him and everyone cheered for both of them happily.

King Richard chuckled and pat Tuck on the back. "Good show, old boy." He said.

Noxi couldn't help but cry a little. She loved tender moments like these.

Maid marian threw her flowers as three triplet sisters were fighting over who would get it, but it slipped their fingers and landed into Iris's feathered arms. She blushed looking at them and then at Alan.

Alan blushed and smiled. He scratched behind his head. "Iris… I've been meaning to ask you for… some time now, and I…"

"Yes." she spoke holding his hands… "I… I was going to tell you something myself… last week I… I found out I'm with child."

Millie in the background was fangirling covering her mouth and containing her squeals.

His eyes widen and he smiled wider. "You-You are? That's wonderful news!" He said and kissed her cheek. "Then in that case, Iris, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

Iris answered by cupping his face and kissing him sweetly holding him close to her.

Millie smiled so hard happy for them… while they kissed Millie came over and tapped on Alan's shoulder for a moment.

"Uh, does that mean I'm invited to your wedding?" she asked smiling putting her hands behind her back.

Iris smiled "yes, you get to be my bridesmaids, and being the aunt of my children."

Millie was so happy, she bowed "it be my greatest honor." she spoke.

Noxi smiled at the sight and the bells were being rung as Robin and Marian walked arm in arm outside. "I'm happy for them. I think they'll have a happy life together." She said as she picked up Mickey, letting him sit on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss them." Mickey said.

"Me too."

"Me three." Millie spoke as she stood next to The three of them "do we return back now?"

"In fact you do."

The three of them turned seeing it was Yen Sid.

Their eyes widen and they knelt to him. "Master Yen Sid!"

"I see you have done your job well… I am so sorry I made you go through this mess… I-"

"Yen Sid." Millie said "It's alright… we're alive… and we got the Gem, we still got more to get right?" she asked.

Yen Sid was surprised… they weren't angry at him at all "Children, I-"

"It's alright. We're ready." Noxi said and held out the gem, which was encased.

Yen Sid took it carefully as he looked at them… he saw not children… but warriors. He then smiled "Then I suppose we shall head on."

"We want to say goodbye first if that's alright." Millie spoke.

"Of course." Yen Sid nodding.

Millie went up to Iris and Alan hopping her way there to see them. "Guys, I have get going, my job here is a done."

"We understand. Good luck with your journey, Millie." Alan said

Millie hugged them both "I'll miss you guys." she spoke.

"Aw going already?" Little John asked.

"Yep." Noxi said. "Our job here is done." She said. "We have to go. There are plenty more worlds to see besides this one." She said. "I am gonna miss this place though. And you guys too."

Little John grabbed her and noogied her "I'm gonna miss you too rascal." he teased.

"Hey!" She laughed and poked him in the gut. "You too."

He smiled "Stay safe kiddo's, your welcome to come over any time." Little John said.

She nods. "You do the same, Little John." She said. "And thank you."

"Tuck." Millie said "Thank you for your help." she said holding his hands "I will come visit you and everyone else here." she said to him.

"Child, you are welcome here anytime." he spoke "We should be thanking you and your friends." he said

"Noxi, Millie, Mickey." Robin called to them.

The three looked to Robin and walked to him. "Yeah, Rob?" Mickey asked

He brought the three of them together in a circle together wrapping his arms them and smiled "No matter what, you will always be part of my merry band." he spoke "I owe you a great deal my friends."

"No Robin." Millie spoke "No need to owe us anything… we owe you though... "

Robin chuckled at her "Whatever you say my friends" he said…" I must go."

"Well miss you, Robin." Noxi said.

He hugged them all "Thank you." was the last thing he said… he then left as he got in the carriage and the both newly weds waved at them as they both smiled and the carriage left.

Everyone waved good-bye and cheering them.

"They're gonna have a happy life together."

Mickey nods and looked at them. "Let's go."

Yen Sid Gather them up as he brought his hands together making a portal… and then the four of them disappeared leaving the land.

# # #

"We failed." A man spoke around the stone table as his hand clenched and his falcon cried out in dismay as well.

"I told you that arrogant idiot would not do a thing, he's a fool." a deep voice said folding his hands together glaring at Maleficent.

"It was expected." Maleficent spoke "I understand we are all unhappy, but we have more worlds to conquer, and more gems to take."

"I suppose we'll have to keep our eyes peeled for that gem before those brats find it." Another said, the scrapping of a hook against the table could be heard.

"Well James." Maleficent spoke coolly looking at the captain, "Neverland seems to be our next target." she waved her hand and it showed an image of Neverland.

"I agree, I shall have my crew scavenge the Island, every last inch of it. No stone will be left unturned." He said as he tipped his hat.

"That's what Prince John said as well." Maleficent said as her finger tapped onto the table.

"Well he was a fool for not doing anything about it. That cowardly lion didn't have the guts to even take it from them." He said.

"Don't get too cocky James," The Woman spoke chuckling darkly as he tentacles poked him and one wrapped around his arm.

He grimaced and removed the tentacle from his shoulder. "All I'm saying was that he was a coward. I will show no mercy once we find them." He states.

"I also have found something else out." Maleficent spoke "We may have a new member in our scheme of things." she spoke.

"Really?" One of them spoke. "Who would that be?"

Maleficent smirked a little "You maybe surprised… but she is our leverage to get the gems to us, the master has called for her, and she shall be consumed by the darkness sooner or later."

"Her?"

Maleficent showed in image of one of the girls… Millie, when she had anger when she was in the church, her hand went on fire green "It would seem she… has the gift… my gift."

"BAH she's too pure of heart, she'll probably stop us and tell her friends." a red bird squawked annoyingly, glaring at Maleficent.

"As much as I hate that bird." a woman spoke "but he's right."

Maleficent smirked "Always to jump to conclusions my friends."

"But if she does turn, what favor would that bring us?" A man asked.

"She will bring us the gems… and finish her friends off," she spoke "Her other friend Noxi, she is the daughter of the light, she is the one to make things good while… Millie, she has it… the hate, the anger, and with my persuasion… and some of yours… we must gain her trust… twist the tails a little in our favor." she spoke.

"I see where she's getting at." Hook said. "I believe we can persuade her. This shall be an easy task."

"I would not mind any Volunteers." Maleficent said "But I will be selective of who."

"Babe. I'll be happy to help ya out, just give me the word to talk to the kid." Hades spoke "No problem at all."

Maleficent sighed "Fine, I suppose, anyone else?"

"I volunteer." Jafar spoke, his staff which took the spitting image of a snake, glowed with two pairs of red eyes.

"Done, one more?" She spoke looking around.

"...I shall." a old dark voice spoke from his hood as his old skinny hands folded together "I believe I can see through the child for she is."

"Then it's done." she said "I shall confront her first, a woman to woman kind of thing will ease her mind… but if you mess it up, then I shall have to make consequences."

"No prob babe, we won't slip." Hades spoke winking at her.

Maleficent glared at him as did her bird.

"Jafar, you're not serious right?" The red bird yelled out "You really believe the dragon lady?"

"Shut up, Iago. She knows what she is doing, and we all trust her judgement." He said.

"Then it's settled." Maleficent spoke "Hook, I am sure you are aware on what you need to do."

He nods. "My dear lady, I am a man of my word, I will follow through with this."

Maleficent was approved "Now go, I have business to attend, as soon we get contact to her, our second plan shall be… in motion."


End file.
